Bill Cipher is back (Billford)
by 2021FanGirl
Summary: Bill is back but he's different he's not a Dorito, a Banana, or a Nacho but a Human watch Bill learn how to be a human. He also learns about human feelings jealousy, sadness, and love! BILLFORD!
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys! I thought I could change the way I make my Fics so I'm editing all the chapters, it'll take a while but it'll be worth it...I hope**

"Stanley! W-What...Hahaha! Those Earthlings thought they could defeat me! Not a chan-" As Bill was raising his fist he noticed that his hands were a different color. He looked down at his feet to see that he was wearing clean black shoes and black pants. He put his hands in his face, it felt soft and squishy. "Uh-Ahhh! Oh stars! Oh no, I got to be dreaming! Bill stopped to hear a familiar voice.

"Bill Cipher is the most powerful being I've ever encountered. He had infinite power. Flying, teleportation, telekinesis, shapeshift, and other abilities. But thanks to you Stanley he's gone forever. Now, we should probably get some rest."

"I'm in Stanley's mind, I need to get out of here!" Bill waited until Stan was in REM mode before he could jump outta Stan's mind. "Finally, actually that didn't take too long. And a one, and a two, and a three!" Bill flew out Stan's mind no fell on the ground, thankfully, Stan didn't wake up.

"Ouch, what the!" Bill quickly closed his mouth when he heard footsteps in the hallway, Bill tried to hide. "Stanley are you aw-" Ford was shocked to see Bill right in front of him. "N-no." Bill thought he was invisible until he saw the look on Ford's face. "Uh...Ahh-" Bill tried to run but Ford pulled him back and dragged him to the kitchen. When they made it to the kitchen Ford through Bill on the ground.

"How the hell are you still alive?!" Ford had a viscous look on his face. "I'm Bill Cipher nothing can kill me." Ford tied Bill up and tried to take him to the basement but then he heard a strange sound. "Ahh!" Bill screamed. "What is it!?" Bill pointed at his torso. "Oh cosmics, something's trying to crawl out my body! What's happening to me!?" Bill was shivering in fear.

Ford couldn't believe the way Bill was acting, but he couldn't help but find it kind of cute. "Dang it Bill, you're just hungry." The word alone made Bill shiver even more. "W-What's that!? Is that bad!? How do I stop it!?" Bill tried to untie himself but the ropes over powered his weak body.

"Bill, calm down! Just...wait here." Ford left Bill to go get something from the kitchen. "Huh...you got it." Ford quickly grabbed the first snack he saw and gave it to Bill. "What is this? It looks disgusting." It was a left over pie Lazzy Susan made. Stan put it in the fridge for later. "It's called a Pie, eat it or you'll die." Without hesitation Bill through a piece of the pie in his mouth. "Oh...my stars! What is this? The way this stuff...dances on my tongue. This is amazing! It feels so good in my mouth!" Ford had a little smile on his face but he immediately stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow this is...amazing." Bill said with his mouth full. Ford still couldn't believe Bill was still alive. "What am I going to do with you?" Ford asked himself. Bill tried to make a run for it while Ford was thinking to himself but Ford caught Bill before he could open the front door. "Let me go!" All that screaming Bill made woke one of the twins up, it was Mabel. "Grunkle Ford who's that?" Ford tried to pick her up to take her to bed but she ran around Ford to see Bill. "Hey, Shooting Star." Bill said with a big smirk.

Mabel's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, she slowly backed away from Bill. "Grunkle Ford why is he here?" Mabel tried not to panic. "Mabel you should go to bed." Ford said with his head down. Mabel listened, she went back upstairs and tried to go to sleep. "Hahaha." Bill laughed. Ford looked at Bill.

" **What am I going to do with him? I could kill him but...he is harmless** " Ford thought to himself. Bill heard him but he pretended he didn't. "So what are going to do Fordsy, what are you going to do with me?" Bill said with a grin. "I'm going to let you love here, but you are not aloud to leave the shack unless you ask me."

"Wait what?!" Bill yelled. "Like you said I'm harmless, so why won't you just let me go!?" Bill whined. "You don't deserve to be free. You should be thankful at least I'm not going to kill you."

"I don't want to live here! I don't want to be human!" Bill said with his fingers in his hair. "Well you should have thought of that before you messed with my family." Ford turned around to see Bill on the floor sleeping. "Huh."

Bill woke up on the couch in the living room. He immediately got up and looked around to see Ford sitting in a chair right next to him. "What just happened? Did I die again?" Ford chuckles at the question. "You were sleeping, are you telling me you a Dream Demon doesn't know what sleep is?" Ford asked Bill with his eyebrow lifted. "That's sleep, that felt weird. All I remember from it is darkness, like I didn't exist and didn't know."

"W-What?" Ford said with confusion. "Let's go to the kitchen to eat breakfast."

* * *

"Good morning Mabel...Mabel." Dipper said. Mabel eyes were still widened. "Mabel are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm just...tired I guess." Mabel said with a yawn. "Are you sure? You seem...traumatized." Mabel walked got out her bed and started walking down stairs, on the way she accidentally hit the wall. "No, no, no, trust me everything is fine."

Bill was eating his breakfast like a cave man while Ford ate his breakfast casually. The rest of the family's jaws were dropped. "...So, what's up?"

"Bill!" Everyone said except Ford. Dipper was traumatized and ready to throw up, Mabel was doing the same, and Stan was about to get a shotgun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys so it might take me a little while to make new chapters sense I have school and all so try to show some support. I wanna say thanks to LittleAmberAmethyst, her fanfiction inspired me to make this fanfiction right here. Yall should check her stories out.**

Narrator: It took Ford 30 minutes to explain everything.

Stan: So you're saying it's my fault he's here.

Narrator: Stan felt guilty for bringing Bill back into the world.

Ford: No Stanley it's not your fault, it's my fault. Besides he can't hurt anyone anymore.

Dipper: Why can't we just kill him then?

Mabel: *gasp* Dipper we discussed that we would never say the K word again.

Bill: Why are yall talking about me like I'm not here?

Ford: I can't!

Dipper: Why not?

Ford: Because...I need him for research.

Bill: Can we just put stuff in our mouth already?

Ford: Fine, we'll discuss this later, right now we need to eat.

Narrator: Bill was done eating his cereal so was Ford, so the both of them went to the basement. When Stan was done he went to the living room to watch TV.

Dipper: Mabel we need to talk.

Mabel: Ok.

Narrator: Dipper and Mabel went to their room to talk.

Mabel: What is it bro?

Dipper: *Deep breathe* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mabel: Dipper what's wrong?!

Dipper: What are we going to do?

Mabel: What are you talking about?

Dipper: I'm talking about Bill Mabel.

Mabel: What about him?

Dipper: What about him! What about him! He's alive Mabel, the most powerful demon/creature we have ever encountered is living in our home Mabel!

Mabel: Yeah but Ford said Bill couldn't hurt us anymore.

Dipper: Mabel I think he said that so that we wouldn't panic and try to ki- I mean hurt him.

Mabel: Ford would never lie to us. Would he?

Narrator: Meanwhile on Namek, I mean the basement.

Bill: So sense I can't hurt anyone may I go and never return?

Ford: You know I can't let you go after everything you've done.

Bill: Uhhh, ok what are we doing then?

Ford: I'm going to hook you up to this machine.

Bill: What does it do?

Ford: You'll find out.

Narrator: Ford sits Bill in a seat and puts a helmet of some kind on Bill's head. Then Ford removes the blanket off the machine.

Ford: I'm going to see what's in your mind.

Narrator: The screen shows some things Bill says in his head like "Haha after all these years Ford is still looking pretty good, cute even", "I hate those Four sided jerks", and "I'll kill them, I'll kill them all"!

Bill: Forget about everything you just heard!

Narrator: Then the machine showed some images like more Triangles, Ford's smile, and a bunch of fire.

Bill: Ahhh! Get this off me!

Ford: Ok ok just be still.

Narrator: Ford took the helmet off Bill's head.

Ford: Bill.

Bill: What is it?!

Ford: Who was those Triangles?

Bill: That's none of your business.

Ford: **Wait did he say I looked cute?**

Bill: Get the thought out of your head, I don't like you I just thought you were cute.

Narrator: Ford's chest stung but at the same time hearing Bill admit that he thought he was cute made Ford's face warm up.

Bill: I said get the thought out of your head.

Ford: Bill we're going have to set some rules. First of all no more reading my mind, what I'm thinking is my business.

Bill: You just got done reading my mind, you creep.

Ford: Second rule, you have to be on my side all the time, if I can't see you then you are too far away from me.

Bill: And what if I don't follow your rules?

Ford: I'll have my brother deal with you.

Bill: What is he going to do?

Ford: He's a lot stronger than you think.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup Playerz, I just came from school and I'm here doing this. Why did I mention that I don't know, I guess I just don't have anything else to say. Oh and if you like you can check out my new Fanfic it's called "Bill's Cute Adventure". It's about Bill exploring the shack and learning more about humans/flesh bags. I hope you enjoy.**

Narrator: "Ford and Bill were still in the basement, Ford was writing some science biz in his journal ,and Bill was sitting in a chair."

Bill: "Ford if I'm going to living here in this weak vessel can you at least give me something fun to do."

Narrator: "Ford ignored Bill and he was humming favorite tune, a song called "I Wish" by Stevie Wonder" **(I love this song you should** **check it out)**

Bill: "You know Ford you would make a great singer". Bill said with a big grin on his face.

Ford: "No I wouldn't, if anyone in this house would make a good singer it would be you Bill."

Bill: "I know, why are you being so nice to me Ford?"

Ford: " **Why did I say that** "?

Bill: "Hello"?

Ford: "Oh um...I was just being honest, I've seen you sing and play a piano before and I must say it was pretty good". Ford said turning his head to Bill with a small smile on his face.

Narrator: "FLASH BACK"!

 _Bill: "We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again some sunny day"._

Narrator: "Bill was flattered, he was also felt a warm feeling flow through his body from his stomach to his face".

Bill: "...Whatever, can you just give me something fun to do already".

Ford: "Read a book".

Bill: "I said something fun to do".

Ford: "That's all I can do for you".

Bill: "Uhhhh".

Ford: "Argh fine here you go".

Narrator: "Ford gave Bill a bag of jelly beans".

Bill: "What is this stuff"?

Ford: "It's called candy".

Narrator: "Bill put a yellow jelly bean in his mouth".

Bill: "Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"!

Narrator: "Bill yelled so loud it was a frequency only dogs can hear, so Ford was looking at him with his mouth wide open."

Ford: "Um Bill are you o-

Bill: "That was amazing! Where has this been all my life"?!

Ford: " **I shouldn't have given him that candy** ".

Narrator: "Meanwhile in the attic/Mabel and Dipper's room".

Mabel: "Dipper calm down, I think you've had too much Mabel juice".

Dipper: "We need to come up with a plan".

Mabel: "Why are you always so paranoid, you need to relax".

Dipper: "Okay maybe you're right, I need to relax , but after that I'm back to coming up with a plan to protect us from Bill".

Mabel: "Okay fine".


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guys, sorry for making you wait for the next chapter for so long, I've been busy. BIG NEWS! I'm making 2 new stories. First I'm making a story of Bill and Pyronica and the second one is a surprise I'll give you a hint "Rickt Ticky Tacky Bitch"! Here's another hint "And that's the waaaaay the news goes"!**

Mabel: "Promise me you won't worry about Bill."

Dipper: "Fine. I mean Bill is harmless now, how hard can it b-"

Narrator: "Suddenly Bill busted in Dipper and Mabel's room screaming and more hyper than the time Stan's mom had a tenth cup of coffee."

Dipper: "Ahhhhhhh!"

Narrator: "Bill was jumping all around the room. He was also talking really fast."

Bill: "This is the greatest day of my life!"

Narrator: "Then Ford bust in the room taking deep breaths."

Ford: "Are you ok?"

Dipper: "Yeah I'm fine."

Ford: "I'm talking about Bill."

Dipper: *growls*

Ford: "But seriously is Bill ok."

Bill: "I fill so alive."

Mabel: "Take it from someone who literally ate 111 of Smiley Dip this will not end well."

Ford: "You ate 111 he only ate 1 whole bag."

Bill: "tseb eht si lrig ocsid! Ltoloxa uoy nmad

Narrator: "Bill then passes out and falls on the floor and forms a bruise on his back."

Ford: "Dang it Bill!"

Mabel: "No fair, last time I ate too much candy I got possessed!"

Narrator: "Ford runs to Bill, picks him up and puts his arm around his shoulders."

Bill: "Before I die, I have something to tell you Sixer...I hate all of you!" Bill said

Narrator: "Ford rolls his eyes at Bill's dramatic and fake speech. Bill passes out again after the speech dramatically."

Ford: "I have a feeling that he's going to be fine."

Narrator: "Ford goes to the basement to see if Bill got hurt. Ford sat Bill in chair."

Ford: "Bill wake up."

Narrator: "Bill tries to pretend to be dead but fortunately Bill was a bad liar."

Ford: "Bill wake up! I'll pepper spray you."

Narrator: "Bill still wouldn't wake up, at the same time he was giggling."

Ford: "I'll give you candy."

Narrator: "Bill immediately came to life, like a jack-in-the-box ( **Is that what people call those toys, sometimes I forget. You know the clowns that come out the box in the middle of the song** ) Bill forms a big smile on his face."

Bill: "Really, are there other kinds of-

Narrator: "Bill stops when he notices Ford was smiling him. Bill ask himself what Ford was thinking about, so he took a peak at what Ford was thinking about."

Ford: " **I never knew Bill had dimples, he actually looks cute when he smiles, adorable even**."

Narrator: "After reading Ford's thoughts Bill felt a tingly feeling, he wanted to smile so bad but he wouldn't allow it, his face glowed pure red. Ford didn't notice the look on Bill's face until he remembered that Bill could read minds. Ford blushed with embarrassment.

Ford: "Bill you weren't reading my m-mind...were you?

Bill: "U-m...n-n-no."

Narrator: "Ford knew Bill was lying, Ford was so embarrassed but then he wondered why Bill would lie about something like that. That's when he notice that Bill was trying to keep his self from looking at Ford."

Ford: "Bill what are you looking at?"

Bill: "Nothing! Nothing."

Ford: "Bill you're not acting like your usual self, what's wrong?"

Bill: "It's nothing."

Ford: "I got candy."

Bill: "Candy?"

Narrator: "Bill felt for Ford's trick and turned around to see if it was true. Ford was able to see Bill blushing for only a split second."

Ford: " **Is Bill blushing**? **Bill Triangular Cipher is blushing**! **Hahahahahahaha**!"

Bill: "Where's the candy."

Ford: "I...I don't have any."

Narrator: "Ford tries not to laugh or giggle."

Bill: "What are you looking at?"

Ford: "Nothing. **Dang it I'm getting carried away, I need to focus on work**."

Bill: "Yeah...you are."

Ford: "Bil if I catch you reading my mind one more time I will never give you candy again!"

Bill: "Fine...you meanie."

Ford: "Now Bill did you get hurt at all?"

Bill: "Hahaha yeah, it's on my back."

Ford: "Can I see?"

Bill: "Yeah sure. You would want to see me with my shirt off...you creep."

Narrator: "Bill literally took his shirt off in front of Ford. Ford freaks out and over reacts."

Ford: "Bill, you could have just lifted your shirt up."

Narrator: "At that moment Bill felt a little embarrassed about revealing his man nipples. Bill immediately puts his shirt back on."

Bill: "Sorry...you know what I think I can do this myself, I'll heal it or something in the bathroom."

Ford: "Are you sure you can do that by your self?"

Bill: "Of course I am, yeesh it's not like I don't know anything and everything about humans Stanford. What do you think I am, a new born baby."

Ford: "Yes Bill, yes I do."

Narrator: "Bill ignored Ford's response and went to the bathroom."

Ford: " **Wait a minute did Bill just called me by my real name**?"

To be continued...( **Yeesh I cannot make one Fanfic without fluff in it can I, it's a gift** )


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup Playerz! This is going to be serious that's all, hahaha that's all.**

Narrator: "It was night time, everyone was asleep. Bill and Ford were sleeping on the same mattress and Stanley was sleeping on the couch upstairs. Bill was having trouble sleeping, he was having a bad dream."

2021FanGirl: " **DREAM MODE**!"

 _Narrator: "It was pitch black, Bill couldn't see a thing."_

 _Bill: "Hello? Fordsy? Where am I? Wait a minute I'm getting Kir'pranked am I...Justin. Any second now Justin."_

 _Narrator: "Suddenly Bill was back home in his dimension but this time everyone was alive."_

 _Bill: "Oh my Globnar, I'm back home...haha...hahahahaha. Yes!"_

 _Narrator: "Bill was so happy he was crying. He hugged every stranger he encountered."_

 _Stranger: "What are you doing dude?"_

 _Bill: "I'm hugging you!"_

 _Stranger: "Hu-ug? Why?"_

 _Bill: "Because I'm sorry."_

 _Stranger: "No you're not."_

 _Bill: "W...what?"_

 _Stranger: "No you're not! You traitor!"_

 _Narrator: "Suddenly there was fire everywhere, every Triangle melted into goo."_

 _Bill: "No...no no no no no no no! Please no! Axolotl please forgive me, forgive me please! Damn you!"_

 _Narrator: "Bill fell on his knees, and cried in pain. Then he heard footsteps approach him, it was Ford. Bill couldn't help but hug Ford. He felt safe and relieved._

 _Ford: "Woah, Bill what are you doing?"_

 _Bill: "Don't make this more awkward than it is buddy."_

 _Ford: "How can I not?"_

 _Bill: "Hahaha..."_

 _Narrator: "While Bill was still hugging Ford he felt some sort of goo on his hands."_

 _Bill: "Uhh Ford, are you drooling over my handsomeness...again?"_

 _Narrator: "Bill looks up and sees Ford melting into goo just like the Triangles did."_

 _Bill: "No...nooooooo! Don't take him away from me! No! Stop!_

 _Narrator: "In the middle of Bill's screaming, there was voices saying stuff like..."_

 _Sixty degrees that come in threes_

 _Watches from within birch trees_

 _Saw his own dimension burn_

 _Misses home and can't return_

 _Bill: "Stop it! I'm sorry!"_

 _Says he's happy; he's a liar_

 _Blame the arson for the fire_

 _If he wants to shrink the blame_

 _He'll have to invoke my name_

 _One way to absolve his crime_

 _A different form. A different time_

 _Bill: "Stoooooooop!"_

 _?: "Wow...you sound like a baby."_

Narrator: "Bill was awake at last, he looked around to see if everything was back to normal. He actually almost began to cry remembering the dream."

Bill: "I...it was just a dream, I think."

Narrator: "Bill went up stairs to make some tea. While he was, he made up a song for him to sing."

My heart is dead inside

Evil, black, and petrified

So if you even try

You'll die.

I'm not cute

I'm a brute

I'm not good

I'm misunderstood

Narrator: "The song then turns into something happy."

Until...one day

I met a man...who is possible gay

Not that I'm against that, anyway

He makes my body tingle

Hmm I wonder if he's single

?: "Hehehe."

Haha

When I'm around him I feel warm

Maybe it's because of my human form

What is this wonderful indescribable feeling

Maybe I'm just dreaming

Could it be...I...I'm

Narrator: "Annnnnd he fell asleep on the kitchen floor. Oh you must be wondering hey 2021FanGirl what the flip was that laughing in the middle of Bill's song. It was Dum Dum Duuuuuuum! Mabel."

Mabel: "Holy flip, Bill that was amazing, you know what's even more amazing I recorded the entire thing. I gotta show this to Dipper!"

Narrator: "Thanks to the power of Fanfiction I can make time go forward. Annnnd now it's morning. So Mabel is up full of excitement."

Mabel: "Oh my gosh Dipper is gonna flip I can already see it."

Narrator: _"_ **IMAGINATION MODE**!"

 _Mabel: "Hey Dipper."_

 _Dipper: "What is it my awesome and fabulous sister?"_

 _10 minutes later of explaining and watching the video_

 _Dipper: "Wow this is great, thanks for showing me this sis! Now I can finally end my sci-fi career."_

Mabel: "He's going to be so happy. Oh Dipper."

Dipper: "What is it my annoying and loud sister?"

Mabel: " *growls* There is something I have to show you, this will blow your mind."

10 minutes later of explaining and watching the video

Dipper: "..."

Mabel: "Dipper are you ok-"

Dipper: "Ooooooooh myyyyy goooooood! Mabel I can't breathe!

Mabel: "I know isn't great!?"

Dipper: "Mabel, I don't know if this is good or bad, I don't know what to think anymore. Let's go talk to Bill."

Narrator: "So Dipper goes down stairs in the kitchen to talk to Bill. Dipper took a deep breathe."

Dipper: "Bill, we need to talk."

Bill: "Let me guess are you going to threaten me again?"

Dipper: "No, I want to talk about this."

Narrator: "Dipper showed Bill the image on his phone. Bill literally spit out his coffee."

Dipper: "Now, before you say anything let me expla-"

Bill: "Man this coffee is hot."

Dipper: "Bill this is serious."

Bill: "You just showed me a picture of your face cut out and and pasted on one of Wendy's photos of her kissing Robbie you call that serious I call that sad."

Dipper: "Crap...okay this is the photo I meant to show you."

Narrator: "Bill spit out his coffee again. He was embarrassed."

Bill: "How on E-arth did you get that."

Dipper: "Mabel saw the whole thing."

Bill: "Argh, what can I give you to keep your mouth shut?"

Dipper: "Well...there is one thing."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup Playerz! This chapter is going to be a little itsy bitsy brutal.**

Dipper: "Well there is one thing you could do."

Bill: "What is it?"

Dipper: "Leave and never return."

Bill: Look Pinetree I can't do that Ford would be upset."

Dipper: "Upset? Why would he be upset? He would be thrilled."

Narrator: "Bill thought about what Dipper said, the thought of Ford being happy that Bill is gone made him feel a little blue. While Bill was thinking Dipper ran for it to tell Ford about the video."

Dipper: "Grunkle Ford I need to show you something!"

Bill: "Kid! Stop!"

Narrator: "Using his powers Bill destroyed Mabel's phone. Bill didn't even know he still had telekinesis. He never even checked to see if he still had these powers."

Ford: "Hey, what's going on!?"

Dipper: "Grunkle Ford Bill was-

Narrator: Bill lifted Dipper off the ground, his voice turned into a demonic."

Bill: "If you tell a living soul so help me I will turn you inside out!"

Ford: "Stop it now!"

Narrator: "Ford pushes Bill to the ground and Dipper fell to the floor."

Ford: "Basement now!"

Bill: "But he tried to-

Narrator: "Ford grabbed Bill by the collar and dragged him to the basement. Dipper actually felt bad for Bill."

Bill: "Let me go you...uh...you!"

Narrator: "When they made it to the basement Ford grabs a pillow and screams into the pillow."

Ford: "Gosh darniiiiiiiit!"

Narrator: "Bill does the same."

Ford: "What the hell is your problem today? What was Dipper going to show me? Wait a minute, you can still use telekinesis!"

Bill: "He-, none of your business."

Narrator: "Ford tries to scream into the pillow again, he took a deep breath."

Ford: "Bill what is your problem today?"

Narrator: "Bill thought about the dream he had last night, he blames the dream so that Ford wouldn't start asking Dipper about it."

Bill: "I don't know I had a bad dream last night."

Ford: "About what?"

Narrator: "Bill regrets telling Ford that."

Bill: "I don't want to talk about it."

Ford: "Please, Bill if you're having bad dreams you need to tell me about it so that they can stop...probably stop."

Bill: "Huh...fine...I had a dream about...losing people I...care about."

Ford: "People like who? **Please be me, please be me, please tell me I was in the dream**."

Bill: "I'm not telling you."

Ford: " **Damnit**! But Bill I need to know, give me details on what happened in the dream."

Bill: "Uhh! I'm not the type of guy who talks about feelings and stuff, can we just pretend none of this happened."

Ford: "Fine, just promise you'll never ever do that again."

Bill: "I pro-mise."

Ford: "Now, how do you feel?"

Bill: "Uh..less upset and jittery."

Ford: "Okay I'm going back upstairs to eat breakfast. You stay down here."

Bill: "What, why?!"

Narrator: "Ford looked at him with his eyebrow lifted."

Bill: "Oh, okay fine."

Narrator: "Ford went upstairs to eat breakfast, Dipper ran to Ford to ask him if he was okay."

Dipper: "Grunkle Ford are you ok, did Bill do anything crazy, did he turn you into a Pinecone?"

Ford: "No, no I'm fine Dipper. Now what is it that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

Dipper: "Well uh..."

Ford: "Dipper?"

Dipper: "Oh um...I need to tell you something."

Ford: "What is it?"

Dipper: "Uh-"

Stan: "Just say it already!"

Narrator: "Meanwhile Bill was looking through the cameras, he saw Dipper whispering something in Ford's ear."

Bill: "Holy flip, holy flip, he's telling Ford what should I do?"

Narrator: "Bill tried to see if he had some of his other powers back."

Bill: "Uhh I can turn into animals but I can't turn into objects and people what the hell. Yes I can fly!"

Narrator: "Ford comes back to the basement with two bowls of cereal."

Bill: "Ford! Before you say anything please let me explain."

Ford: "Uh Bi-

Bill: "Shhhh, let me explain. I'm not in...looooove with you, I was just singing a random song that I made up I mean heard from...Fiddleford, man I don't know what's up but if you ask me-"

Narrator: "Bill whispers these 8 words in Ford's ear."

Bill: "I think he has a crush on you."

Ford: "Are you do-"

Narrator: "Bill puts his finger on Ford's mouth."

Bill: "Shhhhhhh, I'm not done. Besides I'm out of your league. Okay I'm done."

Ford: "What are you talking about?"

Bill: "Don't play games with me Sixer, Dipper told you about the...incident...the song."

Ford: "Oh yeah that. He just told me you were a good singer."

Bill: "Annnnd? That's it."

Ford: "Yes, what was that all about?"

Bill: "Nothing...why is it so hot in here?"

Ford: "It is?"

Bill: "Probably because of me!"

Mabel: "Hahaha Zing!"

Narrator: "Mabel was watching Ford and Bill through the cameras. Classic Mabel."

Ford: "Looks like he's back to normal...almost."

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, oh and by the way just in case you readers think Dipper didn't tell Ford exactly what happened. He did, he really did Hahahaha! Ford just didn't want to embarrass him. Let me know if y'all got any suggestions or requests for this Fanfic Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup Playerz, I wanna give a shout out to LittleAmberAmethyst for all the support. I'm surprised a talented Fanfic writer like her is reading my Fanfic. She makes really good Fanfics, y'all should go check dem (I meant to put dem) out, my favorite Fanfic from her is Bonded. I also wanna thank ViziDoodle for giving me the idea to put the poem in chapter 7.**

Narrator: "Mabel and Dipper were in the living room, while Bill and Ford were in the basement/Lab. Stan was sleeping on the couch."

Mabel: "Dipper, why would you do such a thing to Bill, he's probably in the basement feeling so embarrassed."

Meanwhile in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber I mean Basement

Bill: " *humming* Reading a book."

Back to Dipper and Mabel

Dipper: "That's not even close to how much he deserves for what he's done."

Mabel: "Dipper, how can you expect for someone to turn into a good person when you're trying to make him suffer."

Dipper: "That's the thing Mabel he's never going to change."

Mabel: "Dipper think about, have you ever asked yourself why Bill is this way, maybe something happened in his past something that changed him, something that hurt him."

Dipper: "Bu-...Huh maybe you're right, ok we'll have to investigate. Mabel thank you for telling me this, that was probably the most mature thing you have ever said."

Mabel: "Thank you Dipper."

Dipper: "Mystery Twins?"

Mabel: "Mystery Twins."

Narrator: "They fist pump then go to there room."

Dipper: "Ok, so how are we going to do this? I doubt Ford is going to let us get near Bill after the incident."

Mabel: "Hmmmm, I need some Mabel juice."

Narrator: "Dipper hands the Mabel juice to Mabel. Mabel drinks about a cup."

Mabel: "Huuuh I know!"

Dipper: "What?"

Mabel: "We could use the cameras."

Dipper: "I don't know Mabel, isn't that like stalking?"

Mabel: "Don't worry I do this all the time."

Dipper: "Wait what?"

Mabel: "Besides, it's not like we're going to watch his every move...we'll sort of, we can only watch him in the basement, I'll watch him."

Dipper: "Ok fine, we'll see how this goes but if anything happens then we'll have to come up with something else."

Mabel: "Sound good to me haha, so what are you going to do?"

Dipper: "Mabel, now that we have all journals-, oh yeah I forgot they were destroyed, by Bill."

Mabel: "Hmmmmm, think Mabel! Wait Dipper!"

Dipper: "What?"

Mabel: "We could use the copies!"

Dipper: "Of course, I forgot we made extra copies just incase something happened to them. Haha Yes!"

Narrator: "Dipper gets the copies out of his closet. And Mabel gets started on stalking on Bill, I mean watching Bill, I mean observing Bill, wait no um...work."

Dipper: "Dang it, I didn't put the pages in order. I can still work with this."

Narrator: "Dipper drops the pile of pages on his bed. And gets started on doing pretty much what he always do, being akward and sweaty...and research. He looks at one page at a time."

Dipper: "Hmmm let's see here, Refugees, The Oracle, wait a minute The Two-Dimensional Dimension? Let's see here...Circles upper class...while the Triangles are lower class. Wow that's terrible."

Narrator: "Dipper looks at some more pages."

Dipper: "There are codes all over this book. I need to solve these codes."

Narrator: "Meanwhile, Mabel was watching Bill and Ford. Ford was doing some science biz and Bill was coloring in a coloring book that was for 5 year olds."

Bill: "Ohh Forrrrrdsy."

Ford: "Uhhhhh what?"

Bill: "I'm bored, give me something FUN to do. Please."

Ford: "Read a book."

Bill: "I said something something fun."

Ford: "Yeesh, you young people are so...exciting."

Bill: "Sixer, I'm trillions years old."

Ford: "Not anymore."

Mabel: "Oh come on Bill, you're more charming than that."

Narrator: "And that's when Mabel up with the most...ridiculous and stupid idea ever. Mabel tries to sneak inside the basement, she gets inside by going through the hole Dipper fell in."

Mabel: "Now that I'm down here, how am I going to get these two to bond, haha I said tu tu."

Narrator: "Mabel looked inside in sweater to see if she had something to help her."

Mabel: "Ho-hoh, this will do."

Bill: "Fordsy, why can't we go on a adventure or something like old times."

Ford: "Oh yeah, I remember those times, like that time when you betrayed me and broke my hear-"

Narrator: "Suddenly there was music playing in the basement, the song is called "Do You Want To."

Oh well I woke up tonight I said I'm

Gonna make somebody love me

I'm gonna make somebody love me

And now I know, now I know, now I know

I know that it's youuuu

You're lucky, lucky

You're so luckyyyy

Bill: "Oh Fordsy."

Narrator: "Ford's cheeks were flushed. His body started to heat up."

Ford: "Bill I-I didn't d-"

Bill: "Shhhhh, just dance with me."

Ford: "Bill I'm not going to-"

Narrator: "Bill picked Ford up and spinned him around."

Mabel: "Hehehe."

Narrator: "The song continued".

Oh well do you, do you, do you wanna

Oh well do you, do you, do you wanna, wanna go

Where I've never let you before

Narrator: "Ford couldn't help but smile with Bill. Ford finally started to dance back."

Bill: "Ho-hoh, Sixer you got some moves."

Meanwhile upstairs

Narrator: "Everyone in the shack was watching them through the camera with there jaws dropped."

Wendy: "Wow."

Soos: "Huh, my Fanfic came true."

Stan: "What!?"

Narrator: "Dipper was the most surprised."

Dipper: "...wha."

 **Sup guys, this song wasn't made up, its one of my favorite songs. Its called Do You Want To. Yall should check it out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup Playerz! So I couldn't help but hurry up and get started on the next chapter, I really liked chapter 7. I'm like a fluff master, probably because I watch a lot cheesy anime. Oh and I also wanna give a shout out to my sister Sarah, my twin sister never really hangout with me, my sister Sarah helped me come up with the idea to have the song in the last chapter. Me and my twin sister aren't close at all, were pretty much the opposite of the pines twin. Enough of the sad sap and let's get this started shall we.**

Stan: "Oh no, this is not going to go on any longer."

Narrator: "Stan runs down to stop the two from dancing. Mabel tries to hide."

Stan: "Ok what's going on down here huh!"

Narrator: "Ford dropped Bill on the ground from shock, his face was florid. Bill was also shock, and blushing."

Ford: "Stanley? I..uh...we-"

Bill: "I hypnotized him!"

Ford and Stan: "What?!"

Bill: "I hypnotized him to dance with me, I was bored."

Stan: "Why you little-"

Ford: "Don't, I'll deal with him."

Stan: "What if he'll hypnotize you again?"

Ford: "Now that I know he can hypnotize me I can keep it from happening again. Now go back upstairs."

Stan: "Okay."

Narrator: "Before Stan went upstairs he clenched his fist at the demon, then he left."

Dipper: "What were they saying?"

Wendy: "The cameras don't have volume."

Stan: "I handled it."

Dipper: "What happened?!"

Stan: "Bill hypnotized Ford."

Narrator: "The expression on Dipper's face meant Oh Crap!"

Dipper: "I'm gonna go find Mabel."

Narrator: "Dipper ran upstairs to find Mabel."

Meanwhile in the basement

Ford: "Huh...Bill?"

Bill: "Yes!"

Ford: "Why did you do that, my brother would have killed you just for that."

Bill: "To be honest, I have no idea. I wasn't thinking I guess."

Mabel: "Phew, that was close. Hmmm okay Mabel maybe you should stop...nah. I'll just have to do something to that camera."

Narrator: "Mabel gets out the basement by going back up the hole, she went to the cameras. And she broke it."

Mabel: "There, now that I'm up here I should probably grab some stuff that can help me out...or someone? Haha."

Narrator: "Mabel goes upstairs to her room to grab some stuff."

Mabel: "Doo Doo Doo."

Dipper: "There you are Mabel! Did you see what happened in the basement?"

Mabel: "Oh haha...yeah."

Dipper: "Do you know what this means?!"

Mabel: "Uh what?"

Dipper: "Bill likes Ford, oh my gosh this can not be happening. You know what I think I'm over reacting, in fact I think Bill was doing it for fun, right?"

Mabel: "Haha, yeah of course, I mean Ford and Bill. Brrrrrrr, please that's never going to happen."

Dipper: "But still, why would he do such a thing?"

Mabel: "Okay Dipper you need to calm down, you're more paranoid then usual today, you need to relax, take a nap. I'll handle this."

Dipper: "You're right, I need to...relax. Are you sure you can do this on your own."

Mabel: "Don't worry bro-bro I can handle this."

Dipper: "Okay Mabel I'm counting on you-

Narrator: "Dipper fell asleep before he could finish, he hasn't slept in a day and he hasn't had any Mabel juice."

Mabel: "Okay, what can I use that can make romance happen."

Narrator: "Mabel grabs some stuff from the room and went back to the basement."

Mabel: "Okay it's time to make love happen and when those two get together I'll be the best match maker in the world."

Narrator: "Ford was back to making some science biz while Bill was trying his best to stay away from Ford so that nothing happens. Mabel slid something to Bill's feet, it was a box."

Bill: "Huh? From Bill, To Ford?"

Narrator: "Bill went to give the box Ford only because that's kind of what it said on the cover _From Bill, To Ford_."

Ford: "What is this? A gift."

Bill: "Uh...yeah."

Narrator: "Ford opened the box and inside was a note, Ford put the note over his face to read it. When he was done reading, Bill could see Ford's red cheeks through the note."

Bill: "Is something wrong?"

Ford: "Ummm...do you wanna talk about this?"

Narrator: "Ford gave Bill the note, Bill read it out loud."

Bill: "Ford I se-secretly have a cru-crush on yo-you. You wanna ki-kiss?"

Ford: "..."

Bill: "Ford I swear I didn't write that down."

Ford: "Then who did?"

Narrator: "Bill looked at the direction the box came from, he went to see if there was anyone there but no one was there. Ford looked in the box and saw a photo of Bill singing and a drawing of Bill and Ford hugging."

Ford: "Hmm, this is actually not a bad drawing."

Bill: "Huh?"

Ford: "Nothing!"

Narrator: "Ford put the drawing and the photo in his pocket. Mabel was able to climb back out there in time."

Mabel: "Phew-"

Dipper: "Mabel?"

Mabel: "Dipper!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup Playerz!...Welp enjoy the chapter sense there is literally nothing to tell you. Are you still reading this, why are you still reading there is nothing important here that you need to read well ed sept that Bill is going to try and** **escape.**

Dipper: "What were you doing down there?"

Mabel: "I-I was...shipping Bill and Ford."

Dipper: "Yoooou what! So everything that happened was your fault?"

Mabel: "Yes, but don't worry it's not working."

Dipper: "Why would you do this?"

Mabel: "I'm going through a phase ok!"

Dipper: "What!?"

Mabel: "Look Dipper, whether you like it or not those two are in love with each other."

Dipper: "What did you just say? Mabel whether you like it or not, Bill is still bad, and Ford hates him."

Mabel: "Argh! Dipper did you not see that video? Bill and Ford like each other! Why won't you just admit it!"

Dipper: "I'm pretty sure that song wasn't about Ford, in fact he probably didn't even make up that song he probably heard it from...somewhere."

Mabel: "A-are you sure?"

Dipper: "Huh oh my gosh, yes I'm sure! Now, will you please stop shiping Bill and Ford and leave them alone."

Mabel: "O-okay, lets go watch some TV."

Narrator: "Dipper agreed and the two of them went to go watch TV in the living room. Bill was teasing Ford again down in the lab."

Bill: "Oh Sixer you're adorable when you're blushing."

Ford: "Argh. What is wrong with you today?"

Bill: "What do you mean Sixer?"

Ford: "You've been flirting with me all day. **This is it, this is it**."

Bill: "I-I uh..."

Narrator: "Bill thought about everything that happened today, now that he thought about it, it really does seem that way."

Ford: "Bill! You're floating!"

Narrator: "While Bill was in La-la land he was slowing floating off the ground."

Ford: "Argh, are there any other abilities you still have that I don't know about Bill?"

Bill: "Well yes actually."

Narrator: "Bill turns into a cat the only animal he could think of. He jumped on Ford's shoulder and jumped in his shirt."

Ford: "Teeeh, Bill stop it!"

Narrator: "Bill then turns back into a human while he was still inside of Ford's shirt. There cheeks were actually touching...and blushing haha zing!"

Ford: "Bill you have 3 seconds to get off me."

Bill: "Okay fine you meanie."

Narrator: "Bill gets out of Ford's clothes but it turns out he's naked. Ford covers his eyes and turns around, trying to get the image out his head."

Ford: "Bill go put some clothes on now!"

Narrator: "Bill tries to hug Ford for behind, and Ford tries to run from Bill."

Bill: "Ford, come give me a hug!"

Ford: "Get away from me!"

Narrator: "Bill jumped on Ford's back. Ford starts freaking out. He pushes Bill off his back."

Ford: "Bill go put some clothes on this instant!"

Bill: "Okay fine."

Narrator: "Bill goes to the other room, he puts on a sweater Mabel made for him and one of Ford's jeans. Ford finally opened his eyes and turned around to see what Bill was wearing. He actually thought he looked adorable with Mabel's sweater on."

Bill: "Okay are you happy now Sixer?"

Narrator: "Ford noticed Bill wasn't wearing his eye patch. Ford's body started to heat up."

Ford: "Bill."

Bill: "What is it Sixer?"

Ford: "You look cute without your eye patch. **Why the hell did I say that?** "

Narrator: "Bill's face was bright red. He never heard Ford say anything like that before."

Bill: "So you're saying I look cute? **Oh my stars, why did I say that. What a stupid question of course he doesn't think I'm cu-** "

Ford: "Yes. **I did it again!** "

Bill: " **Oh, what am I suppose to say to that, I'm getting nervous**. Um...thanks."

Narrator: "Bill's voice cracked. Ford laughed and Bill laughed with him."

Ford: " **Hehe, I never knew Bill's cracked voice was so adorable he sounds like a kitten**."

Narrator: "Akward silence filled the room."

Ford: "*Clears throat* Anyways, Bill about that dream uh do you want to talk about it now?"

Bill: "Huuh, fine

To be continued...

 **Wow I really enjoyed making this chapter with you guys was it good...no...okay anyways I've been posting like thousands of fan art on my Deviantart account, I even did some pixel art, my username is 2021PjGaming. See you guys later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sup Playerz! Here we are with another chapter of Bill Cipher is back. Welp enjoy ;3**

Narrator: "So Bill told Ford what happened in his dream, it took about 10 minutes."

Bill: "So...what should I do?"

Ford: "Hehe."

Bill: "What? Why are you laughing?"

Ford: "Bill I think part of this dream means you're afraid of losing me again."

Bill: "W-what? You wish, I knew I shouldn't have told you this."

Ford: "It also means that...you miss your kind."

Bill: "No I don't."

Ford: "Bill maybe if you admit that you are truly sorry the dreams will go away."

Bill: "I'm not sorry, I rather have nightmares."

Ford: "Eh, soot yourself."

Bill: "Don't mind if I do."

Narrator: "Bill was going to go upstairs to eat some "foods" but Ford stopped Bill to remind him what happened last time he went upstairs."

Bill: "How am I suppose to eat some foods if you're blocking my way."

Ford: "First of all there called sandwiches."

Bill: "I've been living a lie."

Ford: "And I'm coming with you, after everything that happened up there, I don't trust you."

Narrator: "The both of them went upstairs to get something to eat. Mabel and Dipper noticed."

Dipper: "Hey Mabel."

Mabel: "What is it my sweaty and socially awkward brother?"

Dipper: "If you want, you can ask them."

Mabel: "Huh really Dipper, oh thank you, thank you, thank you."

Narrator: "Mabel jumped off the couch and went to ask Bill and Ford the question."

Mabel: "Um Grunkle Ford."

Ford: "What is it?"

Mabel: "Do you like Bill?"

Dipper: "That's not the question I was talking about, uhhhhh."

Ford: "W-what? N-no."

Narrator: "Ford turned his head to see if Bill heard. Bill was caught staring at Ford, he quickly put some coffee down his throat which made him cough. Ford chuckled at the sight, he noticed Mabel was staring at him like "Are you sure dude."

Ford: " *Clears Throat* W-why do you ask?"

Mabel: "Are you serious, does it look like I was born yesterday?"

Ford: "Well..."

Dipper: "Ehhhh..."

Mabel: "Don't answer that question. Okay I'll be going."

Narrator: "Mabel went to Bill to ask the same question, Bill already knew what she was going to ask him. Bill ran upstairs, but no matter how far or fast he ran Mabel always caught up."

Bill: "Okay I think I lost her."

Mabel: "Hey Bill!"

Bill: "Ahhh! What do ya want with me kid?"

Mabel: "Bill, do you like Ford?"

Narrator: "Bill wanted to spit out his coffee but he ended up swallowing all in one gulp."

Bill: "Wait, I think I heard you incorrectly, what did you say?"

Mabel: "Do you like Ford."

Narrator: "Bill saw a napkin, he threw it on Mabel's face and said _Memory Wipe!_ and ran away."

Mabel: "This is a napkin. Bill wait!"

Narrator: "Bill ran back downstairs and turned into a kitten again, he jumped on Ford's head. He never noticed how soft and fluffy Ford's hair was, Ford chuckles."

Ford: "What are you doing now Bill."

Mabel: "Grunkle Ford have you seen Bi- Huuuuuuuuh a kitty!"

Bill: "Oh no."

Mabel: "A talking kitty! Ford can I keep it."

Ford: "That's not going to be a problem. It's Bill."

Bill: "I will crawl in your shirt again, maybe even your pants if you don't shut your mouth."

Ford: "I mean Bill ran off into the livingroom."

Bill: "Good choice. May I change back now?"

Ford: "No, no, no, n-"

Narrator: "Bill turned back before Ford could finish. Dipper sadly witness everything and I mean everything all of it haha ZING!"

Dipper: "Ahhhhhh! This will forever scar me!"

Ford: "Bill go find some more clothes."

Narrator: "Bill ran upstairs, he went to Dipper and Mabel's room. He found another one of Mabel's sweater but it was too small, he put it on anyways. He also found one of Mabel's skirts so he put that on as well. He went back downstairs to show Ford. Bill posed for him and Ford laughed everyone laughed."

Bill: "Yeah I know I look pretty sexy...okay you can stop. Stop!"

Ford: "Hahaha (You get the point)."

Bill: "What!"

Ford: "Y-you hahaha."

Bill: "Argh."

Narrator: "Bill was so embarrassed, he ran back to the lab. He felt so...small."

Bill: "This doesn't feel good, I feel so...I don't know how to explain it."

Ford: "What's the matter Bill?"

Narrator: "Ford tried not to laugh, he got him some clothes that can fit him. Ford got one of his turtlenecks and a pair of jeans. Bill was sitting in a chair with his knees up his chin and naked."

Ford: "Bill did I embarrass you?"

Bill: "Psh no I'm fine."

Narrator: "Ford through the clothes on top of Bill so that he couldn't see his nude body. Ford felt guilty for laughing at Bill, he didn't think Bill would get upset."

Ford: "Bill, I'm sorry for laughing at you."

Narrator: "Ford took a step closer to Bill to see if he was okay."

Bill: "Yeah, whatever ma-"

Narrator: "Bill turns around and notice how close Ford was."

Bill: "Sixer, you're awfully close. Hehehe."

Ford: "Oh uh sorry. Now go put some clothes on."

Bill: "Oh yeah, okay."

Narrator: "Bill went to the bathroom to put those clothes on. He admired Ford's clothing. He looked at the mirror dancing. He was about to put on his patch but then he thought about what Ford said _You look cute without your patch_. He couldn't get the thought out of his head."

Bill: "...Uh oh."

To be continued...spooky.


	12. Oh Shoot mothersuckerz! New character!

**Sup guys, I feel as if I'm not putting any drama in this story so I'm going to try and come up with some drama for this story.**

Bill: "...Uh oh."

Ford: "Bill are you okay? You've been in there for a while now."

Bill: "Yeah, I just had to uh..potty."

Ford: "Okay, take your time."

Bill: "Don't mind if I-...Uhhh why am I still here?"

Narrator: "Bill looked around the bathroom and saw a window."

Bill: "Argh, that's enough. Now that I know I still have powers I can leave with no problem at all."

Narrator: "Bill opened the window and crawled through it. He ran off into the forest. Ford was getting worried so he had no choice but to check on Bill."

Ford: "Bill are you in there?"

Narrator: "He knocked but there was no answer. Ford was getting anxious, so he opened the door to see nothing. He saw the opened window."

Ford: "Argh! Damnit I shouldn't have let my guard down so easily."

Narrator: "Ford went upstairs to tell the others to search for Bill. Then he went to the forest to do the same. Meanwhile Bill was still running through the forest but then he got tired so he took a break."

Bill: "Hehe, Hahahaha! I'm free."

Narrator: "He wondered around the forest to see what he could do, he stopped to see a statue of himself. He fell on his knees and leaned on the statue."

Bill: "But what's the point? I can't go home, I can't destroy worlds, and I can't go back to my old self." (It was a triangle version of him by the way.)

Narrator: "Bill accidentally caused the statue to fall and shatter into a bunch of pieces. Bill was shocked and tried to put it back together but it wouldn't work."

Bill: "What now?"

Narrator: "Bill saw something move from the corner of his eye. _Who's there_ he said with fear in his eyes. A girl jumped out the bushes, she had thick black hair, she was wearing a orange uniform, she had purple and blue eyes. Looking at her eyes was like looking at a galaxy, the right side of her hair was shaved off."

?: "Hey Ken doll."

Bill: "W-what do ya want?"

?: "Do you got money? I need it to uh...go to a party."

Bill: "No, but I can fly ya there."

?: "W-what the hell!"

Narrator: "The both of them heard sirens from a distance. Bill knew what she was doing, but he didn't care."

Bill: "Do you want me to give ya a lift or not?"

?: "Yes!"

Narrator: "She jumped on his back, and they took off."

Bill: "So what's your name?"

Vyriss: "It's Vyriss. And yours?"

Bill: "The name's Bill Cipher. So where do you want to go to get away from the cops."

Vyriss: "I-...you see that big hill over there?"

Narrator: "She pointed at a hill that was outside the town."

Bill: "Yeah, you want me to take you there?"

Vyriss: "Yeah."

Bill: "Okay hang on tight."

Narrator: "After about 4 minutes they were on top of the hill."

Bill: "So uh...why do you want to come here?"

Vyriss: "This is my secret hideout."

Bill: "Wow it...sucks."

Vyriss: "We aren't in it yet."

Narrator: "Vyriss pushes a big rock aside and opens a floor door (is that what ya call them _floor doors_ probably not)."

Bill: "Oh, so you know about that as well."

Vyriss: "What! You know? Did you tell anyone."

Bill: "Psh, no. **Except Ford**."

Vyriss: "Are you coming?"

Bill: "I don't got anything else to do, sure."

Narrator: "The both of them climbed down the ladder. They were in the inside of a UFO. At the bottom of the ladder, there was no path way down so Bill flew Him and Vyriss."

Bill: "So what no-"

Vyriss: "Guys! I'm back!"

Narrator: "They heard foot steps coming towards them. They were two men. One of them was tall, he wore bandages around his mouth and he had hazel brown eyes. His hair was black and curly, he wore a bowler hat, leather jacket, and black boots. The other guy was wearing goggles over his eyes, he wore a dark-ish brown trench coat that was unzipped, with a black shirt underneath it, and he wore black leather pants."

Vyriss: " Buster and Ace meet Bill, he helped me escape."

Bill: "Nice to meet y'all."

Ace: "Thanks for helping Vyriss escape."

Buster: "Yeah."

Vyriss: "Ace is a tough and strong dude, and Buster is the one with the brains."

Buster: "Vyriss just because I wear goggles doesn't mean I'm a nerd."

Ace: "Says the guy who watches MLP, hehehe."

Buster: "I'm going through a phase okay!"

Vyriss: "Ace shut up, you shouldn't be talking. You be watching Toy Story 3 for about a month and you still cry."

Ace: "Shut uuuuuuup."

Buster: "Hahaha!"

Bill: "So, how did y'all find this place?"

Vyriss: "FLASHBACK!"

 _Vyriss: "A long time ago me, Buster, and Ace were demons who loved to kill, we took over worlds. Until one day we saw Earth so we thought why not destroy this planet, but then I meant him. His name was Echo, I needed to find someone to use so that I could crossover to there world so I found Echo the most smartest person I could find. I tried to get his trust and all but then my damn feelings got in the way and I ended up...falling for him. So I wanted to spare this planet just for him, but then he found out what my plans were so he turned me into a human, he used a spell to turn us into humans. Because of me and my stupid heart, my friends were turned into humans as well."_

Ace and Buster: "I was there."

Vyriss: "Yes, we know guys. So what are you exactly."

Bill: "Queeeeee! I'm a demon too."

1222339 years later

Bill: "And that is how I Bill Cipher became a human."

Vyriss: "So every sense I've been trying to seek revenge, but nothing works."

Bill: "So what do you guys do?"

Vyriss: "We pretty much just ya know do bad stuff."

Bill: "Wanna do bad stuff now?"

Vyriss: "Yeah!"

To be continued...

 **Sup Playerz! So I had a lot of fun making knew characters but I feel like I should have put more effort on the backstory thing. What do y'all think? Let me know in that box down there**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sup Playerz! I hope y'all enjoy...and review.**

Ford: "Uh, I cannot believe he escaped after everything we've been through...I thought maybe...he was finally...Argh!"

Narrator: "Ford punched a nearby tree in the forest. He tried not to cry but he couldn't help it. He wiped the tears away and continued searching for Bill. Ford gave everyone walky talkys just in case."

Dipper: "Grunkle Ford! We found Bill!"

Ford: "Where is he?"

Dipper: "He's stealing...candy with three other people."

Ford: "What? Candy! He ran away just to steal some candy!"

Dipper: "He's at the Mall by the way."

Ford: "You all go home I'll deal with this."

Narrator: "Ford ran to the Mall to find Bill...and to give him a spanking haha ZING! Anyways, Bill and his new friends were riding on shopping carts with lots of candy inside."

Vyriss: "This was a good idea!"

Bill: "Hahaha!"

Buster: "Uhh, this candy is so good."

Ace: "This is the food of the future!"

Ford: "Bill Triangular Cipher!"

Bill : "Uhhhh, not you."

Vyriss: "Who's that?"

Bill: "My dumb mommy."

Ace: "She's beautiful."

Ford: "What do you think you're doing?"

Vyriss: "Ooooooh! You're in trouble!"

Bill: "Uhhh, leave me alone mother!"

Vyriss, Ace, and Buster: "Hahahahaha!"

Ford: "I'm being serious. You're not suppose to leave the shack!"

Bill: "What? Can I not leave the Shack? I didn't know grown men couldn't leave their homes."

Vyriss: "Yeah, me neither."

Buster: "I've never."

Ace: "You big meanie."

Narrator: "The four of them high fived. Ford grabbed Bill's arm and tried to drag him back to the mystery shack."

Bill: "Argh! Let go of me!"

Narrator: "Ford's grip only got harder. Bill wasn't liking this kind of pain, and his friends were starting to get worried."

Bill: "Stop! You're hurting me! Ahhh!"

Narrator: "Ford finally let go, he didn't realize how hard he was holding Bill until he heard him scream."

Ford: "I-I'm sorry Bill. Please come back home Bill."

Bill: "Psh, why should I?"

Narrator: "Ford thought about it, he doesn't really have a reason to keep Bill in the house. He's harmless (Well he did just steal candy but you get the point...right).

Ford: "Wait a minute I don't need you."

Bill: "W-what?"

Ford: "Why do I even bother? It's not like I care for you!"

Bill: "Yeah! I mean...uh.."

Vyriss: "Well he doesn't care for you either in fact he hates your guts! Right Bill!"

Bill: "Y-yeah."

Ford: "Well so do I."

Narrator: "Ford walked off with a pain in his heart. Bill and his friends walked the opposite direction."

Vyriss: "Is that the guy you've been telling us about?"

Bill: "Yep...forget about him. Let's go back to the UFO and eat all this candy."

Vyriss: "Okay."

Narrator: "The four of them went to their hideout."

Buster: "Hey Bill, are you going to eat your candy?"

Bill: "Nah I'm good. I'm just not in the mood."

Narrator: "Bill had a little frown on his face, his friends were looking at him with a odd look on their faces."

Vyriss: "Aye Bill."

Bill: "What is it?"

Vyriss: "Do..you...uhhhh"

Buster: "Do you want ever wanna get in Ford's pants?!"

Narrator: "Bill spit out his drink and coughed when he heard Buster's question."

Vyriss: "Buster!"

Buster: "What? It's not like there was any better way to say it."

Bill: "Why would you ask such a question?"

Vyriss: "You've been down ever since Ford broke up with you."

Bill: "We never dated! I'm fine, I don't miss that fool at all."

Ace: "Dude, you don't have to lie to us."

Buster: "Yeah, we would understand."

Vyriss: "I went through the same thing. Come on, tell the truth."

Bill: "I-I...don't love him...how could I ever love him."

Vyriss: "Please Bill, it's obvious you do."

Bill: "...I'm going out for some fresh air."

Vyriss: "Okay."

Narrator: "Bill wondered through the woods, he saw one of the signs to the Mystery Shack, so he followed the signs until he got to the shack. He needed an excuse to go back. Bill knocked the door, he took a deep breathe."

Stan: "Welcome to the Myster-...You."

Ford: "Who is it!"

Narrator: "Bill jumped when he heard Ford's voice, he tried to stay cool."

Stan: "A unwanted visitor!"

Ford: "Let me answer it."

Narrator: "Stan left the door and Ford took his place. Ford was shoted to see Bill at the door."

Ford: "Hello the-...oh, what do you want?"

Bill: "I-I came here to get my uhh stuff."

Ford: "Your stuff?"

Bill: "Yep, my stuff."

Narrator: "Ford let him in. Bill went to the lab to find something to bring with him."

Fiddleford: "Hello dare. Don't worry Ford told me everythang."

Bill: "What is he doing here?"

Ford: "He's going to be my new assistant."

Bill: "...Well I'm going to go find my thing now."

Narrator: "Bill looked around the lab to get something, he saw Ford's coat so he went to look inside the pockets for money."

Bill: "Lets see if I could find any of those pointless papers with my face on-"

Narrator: "Bill was flushed, he found a drawing of him and Ford hugging and picture of him singing. Ford saw the look on Bill's face so he went to see if Bill was fine."

Ford: "Are you okay, I think you have the flu."

Bill: "Vevibgsrmt rh urmv!"

Ford: "What?"

Bill: "Nb uzxv rh xszmtrmt xlolih!"

Ford: "Are you okay?"

Bill: "Yeah, I'm fine."

Narrator: "Bill put the two pictures in his pocket."

Ford: "Look Bill, I'm sorry about what happened today. I over reacted, I wasn't thinking straight. Please come back home."

Bill: "Uhhh...sure, only because I don't have a bed to sleep in at my hideout. I'm going to go let my friends know first."

Narrator: "Bill ran back to his friends to tell them the big news. On his way he took the drawing of Bill and Ford."

Bill: "Who drew this...Soos? Hahaha nah."

Narrator: "Bill finally made it the hideout."

Bill: "Hey guys guess what."

Vyriss: "What!"

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**Sup Playerz! So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Vyriss: "What?"

Bill: "Ford apologized and now I can go back home."

Ace: "Oh..."

Vyriss: "That's great Bill right Buster."

Buster: "Yeah, that's great news."

Bill: "We can still hangout ya know."

Vyriss: "It's okay we understand, and make sure you watch your back. Don't let your guard down."

Bill: "I'll be fine. Bye!"

Narrator: "Bill put some candy in his pockets and ran off to the Shack."

Bill: "Knock, knock!"

Stan: "Go away!"

Narrator: "Bill flew through Stan to get past him. He gave him a kiss on the cheek them wiped his tongue and mouth."

Bill: "Oh Sixer!" Bill singed.

Dipper: "Why are you here?" Dipper said with his eyebrow raised

Mabel: "Bill I was so worried! Where have you been."

Bill: "I was hanging out with my friends."

Mabel: "Ford was so worried, you should have seen the look on his face." Mabel said with her hands on her hips

Bill: "Worried about me?"

Ford: "I think it's time for you kids to get in bed."

Narrator: "As Mabel and Dipper made their way upstairs Bill and Ford went to the basement."

Ford: "How about this, you can leave the shack but you'll have to ask me first."

Bill: "Yeah, I like that."

Fiddleford: "Ford, According to the Weirdness Detector, there's some weirdness going on in the forest."

Ford: "Okay, let's go investigate immediately."

Bill: "May I come?"

Ford: "I don't know."

Fiddleford: "Let im come along, It'll be like ol times."

Ford: "Okay fine."

Bill: "Yay!" Bill said flying around the room.

Narrator: "Fiddleford, Ford, and Bill goes to the forest to find out what the weirdness was. Ford heard hooves in the distance."

Ford: "Step back."

Celestabellebethabelle: "Don't make me use force!"

?: "One of your Unicorns crossed our property!"

Celestabellebethabelle: "You liar!"

Ford: "What's going on here!"

(You know what I'm just going to call her Cbeth sense that what her friends call her.)

Cbeth: "Uhhh, you."

Ford: "You."

Fiddleford: "Well kettle my corn, it's a unicorn."

Cbeth: "The Pegasus won't get off my land."

Narrator: "There were about 30 Pegasus, the one in front had big wings and the hair on his back was blue and so was the tail. The rest of his body was black. His name was Tom. (I thought giving him a short name was hilarious.)

Tom: "You crossed our land first!"

Bill: "What! You do know this is all a bunch of bull right!"

Cbeth: "*Gasp* Profanity!"

Bill: "Uhhhhhh! This is so stupid!"

Narrator: "Bill's eyes turn red, he use his flying ability to float over all the Pegasus and Unicorns."

Bill: "Okay, who did it! Just confess or I'll do something crazy!"

Ford: "Bill calm down. **I should have known this would happen, Bill's dimension was just like this**."

Tom: "Okay, seriously guys who did it!"

Cbeth: "If one of you crossed their property just confess already."

Narrator: "All the Pegasus and Unicorns nodded."

?: "It was me!"

Narrator: "Everyone turned to the horse who had their hoove raised. It was a alicorn, she had both wings and a horn. Her name was...SparkleFace (Hahahahaha)

Cbeth: "What are you!?"

Tom: "Is that a.."

SparkleFace: "I am so sorry."

Narrator: "Bill stopped flying and his eyes went back to normal when he saw the creature. He already knew why she did it."

Bill: "I see, you're a fusion of both a unicorn and a pegasus, so you didn't know which side to be on, did you. And you're the last of your kind." Bill said with a frown on his face.

Ford: "Bill." Ford was impressed.

Bill: "Okay listen up! This is a...alicorn, because of your stupid rule she is the last of her kind. What is the point of this rule anyways."

Cbeth: "Well...shoot, I have no idea..

Tom: "Same right here."

Bill: "Enough of this stupid rule and live together in...uh...harmony..right."

Fiddleford: "May I lick your neck?.

Cbeth: "No."

Narrator: "All the Unicorns and Pegasus cheered. So Bill, Ford, and Fiddleford went home."

Ford: "Aye Bill."

Bill: "What?"

Ford: "That was a really a GOOD thing you did back there."

Bill: "W-what...I just did it so that they would shut up."

Fiddleford: "Welp, time to get some shut eye. I'm gonna go home."

Narrator: "Fiddleford went back to his mansion while Bill and Ford went to the shack."

Ford: "Good night Bill."

Bill: "Wait! May I sleep with you tonight?"

Ford: "What?"

Bill: "I wanna sleep on that mattress." Bill pointed at the mattress that Ford was going to sleep on.

Ford: "Oh...um...sure."

Bill: "Yay!"

Narrator: "Ford got on his mattress, got confortable and then Bill jumped right behind him on the mattress."

Ford: "Goodnight Bill." Ford said with his eyes shut.

Narrator: "Ford heard some movement in the bed so he opened eyes to find Bill laying right in front of him. Ford jumped up."

Ford: "What are you doing."

Bill: "I like this side more, it's warm."

Narrator: "Ford turns his body the other way. Bill puts his arm around Ford."

Bill: "I'm sorry you're just soooo warm for some reason."

Ford: "You-...uh, fine."

Narrator: "The both of them fell asleep. About 3 hours later, 2:00 o'clock in the morning, Bill woke up."

Bill: "I'm..awake."

Narrator: "Bill looked down to see Ford's arms wrapped around Bill's waist. Bill stroked Ford's hair with a small smile on his face. Then he stopped."

Bill: "Argh." Bill said with A serious look on his face.

Narrator: "Bill quietly went upstairs to find something to drink. He looked around the kitchen to find something new to drink. He opened a cabinet to find a green bottle."

Bill: "What is this?"

Narrator: "Bill opened the bottle and drinked the entire thing."

Bill: "This taste awful!" Bill said with his tongue sticking out

20 minutes later

Ford: "Huh, Bill?"

Narrator: "Ford woke up to see Bill jumping on the mattress."

Bill: "Oh Ford you're *Burp* awake."

Ford: "What are you doing!?"

Bill: "What am I doing! What...are you doing in my bed?"

Ford: "Wha-"

Narrator: "Bill picked up Ford and danced around the bed."

Bill: "Hey Sixer, Sixer, Sixer, Sixer, Sixer."

Ford: "What?"

Bill: "Listen."

Ford: "What?"

Bill: "Listen, Listen, Listen."

Ford: "What!"

Bill: "Listen! I love you."

Ford: "What?"

Bill: "How about this, you do the bottom and I'll-"

Ford: "Bill, are you drunk!?"

Bill: "What kind of word is that hehehe DRUNK, yes I DRUNK...a lot of liquids and I feel great."

Ford: "Oh this is bad, really bad."

Bill: "Hey Fordsy?"

Ford: "Huh, what?"

Bill: "You can do whatever you want...*Burp*...to me."

Ford: "Bill you need to calm down."

Bill: "Aye, aye...aye! You need to calm down...you freak show."

Ford: "Okay Bill, can you please go to the bathroom before you throw up."

Bill: "Oh don't worry that's already taken care of."

Ford: "Wha-"

Narrator: "Ford looks to his right to see throw up all over the floor."

Ford: "Oh my goddess

Narrator: "Bill rips his shirt off and says."

Bill: "Onwards Aoshima!"

Narrator: "Then he passes out of the floor leaving a bruise on his back."

Ford: "Uhhhh...Bill."

To be continued...

 **Sup Playerz! Hahaha I had so much fun making this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sup Playerz! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and please comment/review.**

Narrator: "It was 7:00 am, Ford was sitting in a chair, he sat right next to Bill so that he could keep an eye on him but he eventually fell asleep. Bill woke up in the mattress."

Bill: "What happened-"

Ford: "Huh! What!"

Narrator: "Ford looked down to see Bill smiling at the way Ford woke up."

Bill: "What happened? I remember going upstairs to get something to drink, and then I drinked this discussing liquid."

Ford: "You got drunk, when you're drunk you do stupid things."

Bill: "Did I do anything too stupid last night? Did I do anything that was weirder than usual?"

Ford: "Uhhhh.."

FLASH BACK!

 _Bill: "Ford you're so cute when you blush. Hey Sixer, Sixer, Sixer, Sixer, Sixer."_

 _Bill: "You know what would make you look even cuter...wearing that red. Turtle neck. Shirt. Oh...*Burp* I haven't even waken you up yet... isn't that funny, I've been talking to myself the entire time and I'm still doing it."_

 _Bill: "I'm going to sing a song for ya Fordsy...Suuuuuuck iiiiit! I made it up myself. Hey, why are you *Burp* still sleeping mister. I need to ask ya something Sixer...why haven't you asked me out yet? I mean like *Burp* you obviously want...this, okay."_

Ford: "Uhhh...no"

Narrator: "Today was the day Dipper and Mabel go back home. Stan and the others went to drop them off."

Bill: "Hmmm."

Narrator: "Bill looked at Ford's thoughts just in case he was lying."

FORD'S THOUGHTS!

 _Bill: "Hey Sixer, Sixer, Sixer, Sixer, Sixer."_

 _Ford: "What?"_

 _Bill: "Listen.._

 _Ford: "What?"_

 _Bill: "Listen, listen, listen."_

 _Ford: "What!"_

 _Bill: "Listen! I love you. I wanna...be-bi-zu-let's curl up together in every way."_

 _Narrator: "Bill repeated the same thing except his voice was deeper."_

 _Bill: "Every way."_

 _Ford: "Uhh-umm-what?"_

Bill: "Oh my gosh! Did I really say that. Hahaha."

Narrator: "Bill was filled with embarrassment. He covered his eyes with a smile on his face."

Ford: "Bill, I think you're missing something."

Narrator: "Bill spread two of his fingers apart to see Ford, but his hands were still covering his face."

Bill: "What do you mean? Is it oh I don't know my flipping original form!"

Ford: "That's it, your eye patch. You're not going to wear it today?"

Narrator: "Bill put his hands down to his side."

Bill: "I just thought...I could get used to having two eyes. **"You look cute without your eye patch" Damnit I just got that thought out my head!** "

Ford: "That's good."

Bill: "I'm going to the restroom to clean myself up."

Narrator: "Bill went to the restroom to do his hair. He wanted to do something different with his hair, he never does it really, in fact he doesn't even know how to do his hair."

Bill: "Uh...Fordsy! Can you help me do my fur?! I know you want to!"

Ford: "Huh..Come here." Ford said with a smile on his face.

Bill: "Wait hold up, I gotta put my bras on."

Ford: "Wha-haha, you mean your clothes."

Bill: "You flesh bags come up with some of the most weirdest names, how bout...Cloberts, eh..eh."

Ford: "I'm not going to lie...that's not a bad name for clothing."

Narrator: "Bill walked out the bathroom wearing Ford's red turtle neck shirt and some jeans. Bill always liked Ford's turtle necks, he always admired them."

Ford: "Okay sit down right here."

Narrator: "Ford was sitting in a chair, Bill sat right below him."

Ford: "You have...curly hair."

Bill: "Ouch...ouch...Ouch! What are you doing to me."

Ford: "I'm brushing your hair, if you brush your hair more often it won't hurt as much."

Bill: "H-a-i-r, haha what a funny name, I'll call it...Bilkit."

Ford: "Hehe, sure."

Narrator: "2 minutes later Ford was done with Bill's hair. At the end, Bill's hair was super soft."

Bill: "Woah, so soooooft." Bill said running his hands through his hair

Ford: " **Ya know sometimes I think Bill tries to be cute on purpose...does he?**

Narrator: "Bill heard Ford's thoughts."

Bill: "N-no I don't...everything I do is hot to you so don't go jumping to conclusions."

Ford: "Why can't you stop reading my mind?"

Bill: "Because, your thoughts are so...juicy. Hehehe."

Ford: "Look, *Deep Breathe* Bill I've been uh...meaning to ask you something."

Narrator: "Bill's heart was racing, for some reason his body was heating up."

Ford: "Me and Fiddleford are going on another mission today, I thought about it and...after seeing you help that alicorn, we could use-"

Bill: "Oh my gosh you had me worried there."

Ford: "What...do you mean?"

Bill: "Oh, don't act like you don't know. You were all...dramatic and...You know what I mean!"

Ford: "...?"

Bill: "Huh!...You know what I'm just going to let it slide. Yes I will come."

Ford: "...First we're going to eat at a restaurant."

Narrator: "Bill and Ford waited outside for Fiddleford to show up."

Fiddleford: "I'm here! I desided to put on my old lab coat today."

Bill: "Yeah. That's great." Bill said sarcastically

Ford: "We'll talk about the mission while we're in the dinner."

Fiddleford: "Okay, so where are we eating at?"

To be continued...

 **I'm if nothing really happened in this chapter, I'm still trying to think of what the mission is going to be. If y'all like, can y'all give me idea for the mission**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sup Playerz! I accidentally had chapter two of Switched Places in the story last week some how, I don't know what the FLIP happened but don't worry it's all fixed thanks to THE INTERNET! And junk, well I hope y'all all enjoy.**

Narrator: "So Bill and Ford went to eat aaaaaaaaat...McDonald's. Bill got the apple pie, Ford got french fries, and Fiddleford got nothing. He was going to eat a raccoon but it wasn't allowed I wonder why."

Bill: "So what's the mission for today. Wait, what day is it today?!"

Ford: "It's Friday, don't worry I haven't forgotten about the date. Thanks for trying to remind me."

Bill: "Yeah your welcome. Hey Sixer may I talk to you in the bathroom? Alone."

Ford: "Sure."

Narrator: "The both of them went to the bathroom."

Ford: "Yes Bill."

Bill: "I don't want to upset you but are you sure you want to go out on a date with someone you just meant in one day. I mean even in my world that's ya know...off."

Ford: "Bill, we're just gonna have dinner together that's all, it's not like we're getting married."

Bill: "Yeah but-"

Narrator: "Ford put his hands on Bill's shoulder and brought him close."

Ford: "Bill Triangular Cipher, its fine, we're just gonna eat together like friends. Just friends okay. You don't have to be-"

Bill: "I'm not jealous! I'm not."

Stanger: "Hey! Get a room will ya!"

Narrator: "The both of them was shocked. Bill immediately pulled away from Ford and ran back to the table so that Ford couldn't see the look on his face."

Ford: "Bill, hmm."

Fiddleford: "What happe-"

Bill: "Nothing, nothing happened."

Ford: "You know what, if Alice doesn't mind-"

Narrator: "Bill cringed when he heard Ford say that girl's name."

Ford: "You could come along."

Bill: "Wait, really."

Ford: "Really."

Bill: "Let's ask her right now."

Narrator: "Bill grabbed Ford's hand and tried to drag him to...well he honestly didn't know he was just excited. Ford stopped Bill to remind him that there going on a mission."

Bill: "Oh, right. So what's the mission?"

Ford: "According to the newspapers someone spotted a Wendigo."

Bill: "Finally a name that doesn't sound completely ridiculous. What is that?"

Ford: "They are very dangerous beast. They have antlers, they're made out of trees and wood."

Fiddleford: "And grass for fur."

Ford: "We need to hunt it down and stop it."

Bill: "From what?"

Ford: "This."

Narrator: "Ford gives Bill a newspaper, it shows a dead body of a man that was brutally ripped in half."

Ford: "How do we know that a Wendigo did it? Because Wendigos leave trails of dead grass behind them when they move, and as you can see it's everywhere."

Bill: "Psh, Wendigo, uh...spendigo. This thing is nothing compared to what I've seen...or done."

Ford: "Okay let's get started. Fiddleford did you get all the supplies?"

Fiddleford: "Yep, I got everything. Oh and I invited a experienced friend."

Ford: "Are you sure that's a good idea."

Fiddleford: "Don't worry you know him."

Ford: "Wait what."

Stan: "Hey Poindexter!"

Ford: "Oh."

Stan: "You are not going on a dangerous mission without me."

Ford: "Okay, I guess we could let you on board."

Stan: "That wasn't a choice."

Narrator: "The four of them went to the woods to find the Wendigo."

Stan: "This is nice just the three of us going on a mission to...-"

Bill: "I'm here to! Stanley."

Stan: "Bill. But seriously what's the mission George Clooney."

Ford: "I literally look nothing like him."

Stan: "Have you seen him wear a turtleneck."

Ford: "Well you're my twin brother and he's not a bad actor."

Fiddleford: "We're hunting down a Wendigo. Now that I think about it we should split up."

Ford: "Okay I'll go with Bill while you go with Stan."

Stan: "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. Last time I saw you and Bill together-"

FLASH BACK!

WARNING: "This flashback is connected to a Fanfic I'm working on. Oh and SPOILERS!

 _Stan: "I swear if something happened to him I will murder that flipping-"_

 _Narrator: "Stan opened the door to see Bill's lips locked with Ford's. Ford was laying in the grass, Bill had Ford on his lap."_

 _Stan: Wha-!"_

 _Narrator: "Bill held his finger up that meant "Just a second"."_

Ford: "What is he talking about?"

Bill: "Nothing! Hehehe, it's nothing! Let's just listen to what he says okay!"

Narrator: "Bill ran to Stan's side."

Ford: "Okay then me and Fiddleford."

Fiddleford: "Sounds good to me!"

Bill: "Sounds good to me." Bill said with squeaky voice

Narrator: "Stan and Bill went to the left while Fiddleford and Ford went to the right."

 **I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of confusing, I was making a chapter two for Switched Places, one second I was making a fanfic about Stan and Ford when suddenly bam! I thought I could ya know make it more interesting by having Ford on a date. So if you want to learn more about it read the Fanfic Switched Places yourself.**


	17. Shorts

**Sup Playerz! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Okay this is what happened I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter. So this chapter is going to be the prequel, it will explain how Ford got a date. I'll call these Prequels...Shorts.**

Narrator: "Ford went to town to find someone to talk to while Bill stays at the shack not knowing what to say, same for Stan."

Bill: "...".

Stan: "I can't take this awkward silence anymore!"

Bill: "Ahhhhhh!"

Stan: "Ahhhhhh!"

Bill: " **Come on Bill you're better than this, you're confident, you don't care what people say**."

Stan: "...So what other stuff can you do? Can ya teleport or whatever?"

Bill: " **Social Activity!** I can fly and read minds."

Stan: "Hmm."

Bill: "Say something damnit! Oh sorry...I was thinking...out loud."

Narrator: "Meanwhile in town Ford was looking for someone to socialize with."

Ford: " **Say something dangit!** So what's your name?"

Lady: "Its Jessica. What's your's?"

Ford: "Stanford but you can call me Ford."

Jessica: "Oh you're that cheap old man."

Ford: "No, no, you have me all wrong-"

Jessica: "Bye loser."

Ford: "Dangit Stanley. Huh, let's try again."

Lady: "Hello I'm new here. What's your name?"

Ford: "My name is Stanley, and your's is."

Lady: "Alice."

Ford: "That's a lovely name, do you know that the name Alice means sweet."

Alice: "Haha, no, no I didn't."

Narrator: "The two of them talked more about themselves and there family."

Alice: "Hey, do you wanna go out for dinner some time."

Ford: "Yes, that would be nice. Where and when do you want to go."

Alice: "I'm free on Sunday, I'll meet you at the park."

Ford: "I'll see you there Alice."

Narrator: "Alice has beautiful black curly hair and lovely dark skin. She wore a jean jacket, brown boots, black tights, white t-shirt, and a black hat."

Narrator: "Meanwhile in the shack Bill and Stan still hasn't said anything."

Bill: " **I miss Sixer.** "

Ford: "I'm back!"

Stan and Bill: "Thank Goddess!"

Bill: "Where's my candy!"

Ford: "What candy?"

Bill: "...Why."

Ford: "I'm just kidding. Here you go."

Narrator: "Ford through the bag of jellybeans in Bill hands. Bill opened the bag of candy and ate all the white ones first which was coconut."

Ford: "Nice to see you Stanley Pines."

Stan: "Why are you in such a good mood?"

Ford: "I got a date on Sunday."

Narrator: "Bill choked on one of the jellybeans when he heard the news."

Bill: " **Wait a minute, Sixer got a date before I did? That's unnatural!** With who, not that I really care."

Ford: "Her name is Alice."

Stan: "Wait, so it's a girl?"

Ford: "Wha-yes! Why are you so surprised?"

Stan: "I-uh-haha. Oh hey look a bird, I'm going to go look at it. Let's have this conversation never."

Ford: "So how was your day?"

Bill: " ***Sirens* *Woman screaming* (all this noise was happening in Bill's head).** Uhhh...it was fine."

Ford: "Okay good. Let's go eat dinner."

Narrator: "The both of them went to the kitchen to eat dinner."

Bill: "Do you like her?"

Ford: "You could say that. She's a very lovely lady I'm surprised she's single."

Bill: "What does she look like?"

Ford: "She has lovely curly black hair, oh and dark skin."

Bill: "Hmmm. That's...nice."

Ford: "What's wrong?"

Bill: "Nothing...I'm just surprised that you got a date before I did."

Ford: "You would say something like that. What's today."

Bill: "Today, is the present day."

Ford: "I mean what day is it today."

Bill: "Oh forgot about those pountless things. Uh..Tuesday."

Ford: "Thanks, I'm going to take a shower."

Bill: "Okay. **Uh what is my problem today, I should be happy for him.** "

Narrator: "Ford went to give himself a bath. Yeah that's right he's going to take a bath."

Bill: "Why do I feel so...Desirous,Envious, so...Covetous?"

TIP: "In this Fanfic, when Bill is feeling some big emotions that he doesn't understand he uses uncommon and big words."

Soos: "I sense...emotional issues dude?"

Bill: "Question mark you're smart, why am I feeling these things?"

Soos: "Dude, I understood what one of those words meant. You're jealous, over what?"

Bill: "Maybe it's because Fordsy has a date and I don't."

Soos: "Yeeeaaah. Wait what."

Bill: "So how do I stop this feeling."

Soos: "Uhh...you should tell Mister Ford how you feel."

Bill: "Noooo. I can't tell him no matter how much I want to okay. No divulging."

Soos: "Bill. Tell him dude, go to him."

Bill: "I want to tell him I just-What if he doesn't-How do I know what I'm feeling is even-"

Soos: "Do you ever feel that warm and tingly feeling in your stomach? Do you ever feel the need to make him happy?"

Narrator: "Bill nodded with his mouth slightly open."

Soos: "Dude, just go to him."

Bill: "Soos, I hope you're right about this..."

Narrator: "Bill took a deep breathe, he still felt like he wasn't really sure what he felt was true."

Bill: "But seriously Soos, if you're not right about this I will flipping kill you."

Soos: "Hmm." Soos said with sweat going down his face.

Narrator: "Bill ran downstairs, he was nervous but excited at the same time. He turned the radio on. Love on top was playing the radio."

Honey, Honey

I can see the stars all the way from here

Can't you see the glow on the window pane

I can feel sun whenever you're near

Every time you touch me

I just melt away

Now everybody ask me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear

(Love hurts)

But I know

(It's gonna take a little work)

Nothing's perfect

but it's worth

After fighting through my fears

And finally you put me first

Bill: "Is it just me or is this song catchy as heck."

Ford: "Are you listening to...what do they call her...Beyoncé."

Bill: "No. Why would I haha-uh-*clears throat*."

Ford: "Its okay Bill, you don't have to lie to me."

Bill: "Okay, Ford can I tell you something?"

Ford: "Sure. Ask away."

Bill: "Uh...Do you-...I..just wanted to tell you...oh jeez."

Narrator: "Bill was getting sweaty he didn't know how to explain it."

Bill: "You know what I'll tell you tomorrow."

Ford: "Okay. Good night."

Narrator: ".The both of them got in their mattresses and fell asleep, at least one of them did."

To be continued...


	18. Shorts 2

**Sup Playerz! Today is Tuesday. I hope you enjoy**

Narrator: "Night time, everyone was asleep. It was quiet, peaceful. Then suddenly-"

Bill: "Ahhhh! *Panting*."

Ford: "Huh! Whats happening!?"

Bill: "Sorry, I had another one of those bad dreams."

Ford: "Can you tell me what happened in your dream?"

Bill: "No, no, no, no, no, no."

Ford: "Bill, I can help you."

Bill: "Eh...no."

Ford: "Bill I'm worried about you. I want these dreams to stop."

Bill: "Mm, it's just that, it's...uhhh...I don't know how to explain it...it's..embarrassing."

Ford: "Does the dreams have something to do with me."

Bill: "The only thing I can tell you is...it has everything to do with you."

Ford: "Oh."

Bill: "I just don't want to talk about it okay.'

Ford: "Okay. Hey, sense we're awake, what is it that you wanted to tell me last night."

Bill: "Oh, oh! Uh-I really like-I mean do you-no-I you ever thought about acting-no-"!

Ford: "Are you going to start speaking gibberish again."

Bill: "Ml."

Ford: "Huh."

Bill: "R wlm'g pmld sld gl hzb gsrh."

Ford: "Bill calm down."

Bill: "I'm warm when I'm mvzi blf."

Ford: "Wait are you speaking in Atbash."

Bill: "No! Ml!"

Ford: "Do you do that when you're nervous."

Bill: "No that's absurd, comical, risible, farcical!"

Ford: "Bill."

Bill: "13-25 2-15-4-25 20-9-14-7-12-5-19 23-8-5-14 9'13 1-18-15-21-14-4 25-15-21!"

Ford: "Bill! Take a deep breath."

Bill: "Lpzb, lpzb, *Deep Breath*."

Ford: "How do you feel?"

Bill: "Fine. Stanford Filbrick Pines can I ask you something?"

Ford: "Yes."

Bill: "Dszg rh olev?"

Ford: "Just a second. Let's see D is W, S is H-"

Bill: " **Damnit** **what am I doing, this was a terrible idea, I'm going to kill Soos. What happened to me, I've changed, ever sense I've become a...human I've been so sweaty and awkward.** "

Ford: "And V is...E. Oh, uh how do say this?"

Bill: " **Oh no he's going to get suspicious, why did I ask him that, uhhhhh?** "

Ford: "Uh...it's a intense feeling of deep affection. A deep romantic or sexual attachment to something...or someo-"

Bill: "Ahhhhh! Awkward conversation! I'm going to sleep now."

Narrator: "Bill immediately fell asleep before Ford could say anything else."

Ford: " **Why has Bill been acting so...off, maybe I should...Hmmm.** "

Narrator: "Ford came up with a crazy idea. He got Bill up and sat him down in a chair without waking him up. He put a helmet on his. Ford is going read Bill's thoughts."

Ford: " **Bill you left me no choice, I feel like he's hiding something serious from me.** "

Narrator: "On the screen, Ford saw Bill's conversation with Soos, he saw Bill take the picture and drawing and put in his pocket. Hey saw everything."

Morning Time!

Bill: "Ahhhh! (That's what Bill calls a yawn). What the-! Why is there a helmet on-. He read my thoughts without my permission!"

Ford: "Yes, yes I did. I was afraid that you was hiding something from me."

Bill: "Hiding what?! That I care for you! That I kept this picture, that Mabel drew, in my pocket. That I really like your turtlenecks. The fact that I love-! Ahh!"

Ford: "Well...you be swimming through my thoughts all the time!"

Bill: "Yeah well at least when I do it I don't look at your PERSONAL thoughts! You know what just to make us even, Why don't I just go through your personal thoughts!"

Ford: "Bill no stop."

Narrator: "Bill looked deep inside of Ford's head. Ford tried to shake him but it was too late."

FORD'S THOUGHTS!

 _I still can't trust Bill, That! Freak!, I cannot believe I have to live with this Monster! Why won't he just leave! How could I ever love a terrible person like him!_

Narrator: "Bill couldn't take it anymore, he stopped reading Ford's mind. He grabbed a suitcase and started shoving all of his stuff inside. He tried not to let Ford see his face, he didn't want Ford to see his tears."

Ford: "Bill what did you see? What's wrong?"

Bill: "Me!"

Ford: "What?"

Bill: "I'm a monster."

Ford: "No you're not."

Bill: "You said it yourself. At least you thought of it."

Ford: "Bill you're looking at the wrong thoughts, you're looking at the negatives."

Bill: "Uhhh, it still happened! You want me to leave, fine I will!"

Ford: "Bill listen to me!"

Bill: "No, you listen to me! *Deep Breath*. I thought you was the one who loved me all along, it's funny because this whole time it was me! I love you! I thought-. It doesn't matter anymore. Bye."

Narrator: "Bill flew outside and went to see Vyriss and the others."

Bill: "These dumb human emotions! I'm such an idiot!"

Ford: "What was I thinking?! Literally! Maybe he saw the thoughts that I thought a long time ago. Right."

Stan: "Hey PoinDexter. What's wrong with Ken doll? He looked really upset. He looked like he wanted to never show his face to anyone ever again."

Ford: "Argh! I made a horrible decision."

Stan: "You broke up with him!?

Ford: "Stanley! No."

Soos: "Dudes, why was Bill screaming at me! He said that He'll never love again."

Ford: "You guys are just making me feel worse. I have to fix this."

Meanwhile at the Vyriss, Buster, and Ace's hideout

Bill: "Why!"

Vyriss: "I knew that guy was bad news. Bill what can we do to help?"

Bill: "Don't look at me, I look terrible. I'm actually...crying like a baby."

Buste: "Hey, let me tell you something Bill. A man can cry. It's part of being a human, if anyone judges you them tell them to Suck It!"

Bill: "In my dimension, crying is a sign of weakness. Guys can I live here, with you guys."

Vyriss: "Of course Bill."

Ace: "Why are you being so polite Vyriss? Hmmmm.

Narrator: "Vyriss punches Ace in the shoulder."

Ace: "Ouch."

Vyriss: "I just wish there was a way we could show Ford how it feels."


	19. Shorts 3

**Sup Playerz! I came home early enough to make another chapter. I've also uploaded a butt load of art on Deviantart."**

Narrator: "Its been one day sense Bill left the Shack."

Ford: "He's probably with his friends. How could I let this happen?"

Stan: "There's nothing you could have done...was there?"

Narrator: "They heard the sound of the door open but didn't bother to get it. Bill went to the living room where Stan and Ford were."

Ford: "Bill!"

Stan: "What you are doing back here you little, you-"

Ford: "No, it's my fault."

Narrator: "Ford ran to Bill and gave him a hug."

Bill: "Huh."

Ford: "Bill I'm sorry for hurting you. Can you forgive me?"

Narrator: "Bill already felt a little guilt. He had a plan on getting revenge on Ford. He tried to stick to the plan."

Bill: "I..hmm...over reacted. I'm sure you didn't really...mean it. Argh."

Ford: "None of this was your fault. I never should have read your thoughts.".

Bill: "Hmmm...and."

Ford: "Hehe, and I never should have thought about those terrible-"

Bill: "Horrible."

Ford: "Horrible...things about you...I love you Bill..I always have."

Bill: "...I-"

Narrator: "Ford heard someone break into the shack. Vyriss ran up to Ford and through hot coffee in his face."

Vyriss: "Ha! How does that make you feel you-"

Bill: "Uh guys-"

Narrator: "Buster ran into the wall, got back up, and with his machine, through a pie in Ford's face."

Buster: "Haha! Suck it!"

Bill: "You guys. I-"

Narrator: "And finally Ace ran into the living room and dumped a big bucket of water all over Ford."

Ace: "Buster, the microphone."

Narrator: "Buster gave him the microphone and with it Ace singed-"

Ace: "Suck it!"

Narrator: "Then he dropped the microphone on the ground."

Ford: "Argh!"

Bill: "Uh...Happy Birthday."

Ford: "Argh...I'll just go..freshen up."

Narrator: "Ford went to the other room to get a shower."

Vyriss: "We're not going to cancel the plan are we?"

Bill: "...No, I still feel...upset. But this time, Vyriss you'll take over. We have to make it look like I didn't plan this. I wanted to do this myself but now I just feel guilty about it."

Vyriss: "Oh come on Bill, just because he apologized doesn't mean he's not going to do it again. This is the second time he hurt you. We need to teach him a lesson."

Bill: "Huh, okay. You're right."

 **This was a very short chapter. But thx to my friend AmberAmethyst, I have an idea, after they're done with the Wendigo.**


	20. Chapter 17

**Sup Playerz! Soon I am going to make a new fanfic. A Steven Universe Fanfic, with my own characters, and story line.**

Narrator: "It was getting dark, the both of them haven't said a word for about two hours."

Stan: "Bill-"

Bill: "Yes!"

Stan: "...Do you love my brother?"

Bill: "What! That's ludicrous, fatuous, I mean that's ridiculous."

Stan: "Look, I'm not going to hurt you just because you have feelings...for my brother. Tell me the truth."

Bill: "I don't know?"

Stan: "Huh. You know, my brother really likes you."

Bill: "You don't know that."

Stan: "I'm his brother Ken doll. Of course I do."

Bill: "Oh hey look a cave, we'll have this conversation never."

Stan: "...Agreed."

* * *

Fiddleford: "Can I ask you something Stanford?

Ford: "Of course. You can ask me anything?"

Fiddleford: "A-Are you and Bill..eh-"

Ford: "Except for that question."

Fiddleford: "Stanford."

Ford: "Huh...I can't have feelings for Bill, he tried to destroy everything I lov-"

Fiddleford: "Now Stanford, I thought you've been past this!"

Ford: "How can I-"

Fiddleford: "Ford do you love Bill.

Ford: "I-...yes. I wanna tell him but-"

Fiddleford: "But what Stanford. He loves you, and you love him."

Ford: "We shouldn't be having this conversat-"

Narrator: "Ford heard something in the bushes."

Ford: "What was that?"

Narrator: "A big creature jumped out the bushes, grabbed Ford and ran off."

Ford: "Fiddleford! Go get Bill. Tell him to not look for me!"

Narrator: "Before Fiddleford could say anything Ford and the beast was gone. He tried to throw some stones at the beast but it was too late."

Fiddleford: "Stanford!"

* * *

Bill: "Did you hear that?"

Stan: "Eh, wolves these days."

* * *

Fiddleford: "Scrap Doodle!"

* * *

Bill: "I know that swear word anywhere. It's Raccoon breathe."

Stan: "I should have known. Eh maybe he's fine."

Fiddleford: "Ahhhhh!

Stan: "What the!"

Bill: "Where's Fordsy?!"

Fiddleford: "H-He...He told me to let you fellas know that...he wants y'all to go back to the Shack."

Bill: "Why?"

Fiddleford: "Because it's getting dark and you need your sleep."

Narrator: "Bill read Fiddleford's mind."

Bill: "Oh my cosmic."

Stan: "It's just sleep yeesh."

Bill: "Why didn't you stop it! Why doesn't he want me to look for him?!"

Fiddleford: "I don't know. Maybe he has it under control."

Bill: "And you listened to him! How do you know he's safe!?"

Fiddleford: "I listened because I trust him!"

Bill: "You did nothing! He could be dead and you did nothing!"

Narrator: "Bill floated off the ground and flew off to find Ford. His face was as red as a tomato."

Bill: "I swear to Goddess! If he's dead!"

Narrator: "Bill flew over the forest and tried to find Ford, but there was no sign of him. After a while Bill fell to the ground feeling weak. He put his hand over his mouth and tried not to cry."

Bill: "No, no. He's still alive...he's gotta be."

Stan: "Bill!"

Bill: "Get away from me!"

Narrator: "With his powers Bill through Stan far enough for him to hit a tree."

Stan: "Argh! Damnit Bill!"

Bill: "Get away!"

Stan: "B-Bill listen. Ford obviously didn't want you looking for him for a reason."

Fiddleford: "Yeah we all know-"

Narrator: "Again with his powers Bill used his telekinesis to lift Fiddleford off the ground and tried to choke him to death."

Bill: "You saw him and you didn't do anything about it!"

Ford: "Bill! Stop it!"

Narrator: "Bill immediately dropped Fiddleford. He walked towards Ford with anger in his eyes."

Ford: "Bill it's okay I-"

Narrator: "Bill grabbed Ford's collar and lifted him off the ground."

Ford: "Its good to see you too?"

Bill: "Where the hell were you! I was worried! Y-You scared the stars out me! Y-You-"

Ford: "I'm sorry for worrying you. And getting kidnap!"

Bill: "You stupid genius!"

Narrator: "Bill let go of Ford's collar and gave him a hug, he even left some tears on Ford's shoulder."

Ford: "Its okay, it wasn't the wendigo. It was just manitor. We used to be pals."

Manitor: "That's right, DangerWillRobinson."

Bill: "You son of a-!"

Ford: "Bill he's a friend."

Bill: "Friend my ass."

Manitor: "Are you trying to challenge me little girl?"

Ford: "Manitor."

Bill: "Hit mae with your best shot mate! You big ball of pubes!"

Stan: "Hahaha! Fight, fight, fight!"

Ford: "Stop it!"

Manitor: "Uh sorry DangerBillRobinson."

Ford: "Bill. Say you're sorry."

Bill: "I ain't gonna say boo. Excuse my potty mouth."

Ford: "Bill you're over reacting."

Bill: "What? He literally grabbed you and just ran off without you're permission."

Ford: " **Don't you do it all the time to me, drama queen**

Bill: "W-Well, when I do it you let me. So ha!"

Manitor: "Should I go or..."

Bill: "Yeah, you should."

Ford: "I'm sorry about him, but yeah you should probably go."

Manitor: "Okay."

Ford: "What is the matter with you. Will you just drop it already."

Bill: "I ain't dropping junk-jack."

Ford: "Why do we always fight on missions."

Stan: "Can we just start moving already to find this We-dick or whatever ya call it."

Bill: "Hell no, to the no no. We are going home."

Ford: "But Bill-"

Bill: "Don't give me your butt I mean-no we are going home."

Stan: "For once the Doll's right. It's getting dark, we need some sleep."

Ford: "You mean you need some sleep."

Stan: "Hey, hey, don't you talk to me that."

Ford: "Huh, very well. Let's go home, but we or I will be looking for this thing after I get my sleep."


	21. First kiss

**I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**

Narratr: "About 2 days passed. Ford is getting ready for his date, so is Bill. Ford and Alice agreed to let Bill come along."

Ford: "Bill are you done? We need to be there at 6:00."

Bill: "Just a sec, I'm trying to do my ha-air."

Ford: "Hurry."

Bill: "Aye Sixer, can I get a hair cut."

Ford: "Well, I guess it would be nice to get it out the way so that you could really get used to having two eyes. Let me cut it. I don't want you cutting off your fingers."

Bill: "Fine."

Narrator: "It took about 30 minutes to do Bill's hair."

Ford: "And I'm done. It's a shame, I thought you looked a lot cuter with your loose curly hair."

Bill: " **Cute?** "

Ford: "Okay we need to go."

Narrator: "The both of them got in the car and buckled up and they were off."

Bill: "So...is she hot?"

Ford: "Bill, promise me you will behave."

Bill: "I pro-mise."

Narrator: "They finally arrived. Alice wore a nice black dress."

Alice: "Hey Stanford."

Ford: "Wow Alice you look amazing."

Bill: " **Hmph. Its just a dress, she doesn't look that good.** "

Alice: "I'm sorry if it's too much. My twin sister over reacted when I told about the date and then she made me wear this. Hehe."

Ford: "I understand. This is my friend Bill."

Bill: "Nice to meet cha ma'am."

Alice: "Nice to meet you as well. Ford told me a lot of great things about you."

Bill: "Like what?"

Alice: "He told me that you are very protective of him."

Bill: "Hehe. Yeah."

Alice: "I can tell that you two are very close."

Ford: "Hehe."

Alice: "Let's chat more in the diner."

Narrator: "They went inside the diner. Ford sat right next to Alice while Bill sat in the seat in front of them."

Waiter: "What drink would y'all like?"

Bill: "Do y'all have milkshakes?"

Waiter: "Yyyeessss."

Bill: "May I take that please?"

Waiter: "Yes sir, and you two?"

Ford: "I'll take a glass of lemonade."

Alice: "And I'll have lemonade as well."

Waiter: "Okay I'll be back with the drinks."

Alice: "So Bill, how did you and Ford meet each other."

Ford: " **Don't say anything stupid**."

Bill: "W-We...met in the...Forest."

Alice: "When?"

Bill: "Uh..."

Ford: "About 13 years ago!"

Alice: "Oh."

Bill: "Uh..I was just a child when we met. I didn't have any parents then Fordsy found me and...raised. Me."

Ford: " **What?** Uh..yes."

Alice: "Aw, that's sweet Stanford."

Ford: "Hehe."

Bill: "Hmph."

Alice: " You know what Stanford Pines, I've never met a man like you."

Ford: "You don't mean that."

Bill: " **Uhhhh I can't-that's it I'm going to the bathroom.** "

Narrator: "Bill stood up so quick it made the table shake, it made Alice jump, it took Bill exactly three seconds just to say-"

Bill: "Excuse me."

Narrator: "Bill then race walked to the men's restroom. When Bill went inside he checked if anyone was in there with him. It was empty."

Bill: "Uhh my cosmos. What was I thinking coming to this date? I can't stand watching Alice get all...close to old Fordsy damnit. Why does she have to be so...saccharine? And there just talking like I don't exist. This is...this is...foolish, risible, dimwitted, asinine...Huh, I'm going home. Better go let Sixer know first."

Narrator: "Bill exited the restroom, but when he made it back to his table he didn't see Ford and Alice. He could've sworn that this was the table they were sitting at. So he asked the Waiter if she knew where they were."

Bill: "Uh ma'am do you know where the last two people sitting at this table went?"

Waiter: "Oh they left sir."

Bill: "They just. Left me. Here!"

Narrator: "Bill ran outside to see where the two went. He searched everywhere, after about 48 minutes Bill finally found them. Ford was just saying goodbye to Alice while she was driving away in her car."

Bill: "Argh! Ford! Where were you?!"

Ford: "Oh Bill where have you been, we were waiting for you then we just assumed you left."

Bill: "I wasn't even in the restroom for that long. What have you two been doing? Did anything happen between you two?"

Ford: "I guess you can say that."

Bill: "Is that even relevant to my question?!"

Ford: "Wasn't she a nice lady Bill. I never thought there was a woman like her."

Bill: "Do you even know what you sound like right now infantile, childish no juvenile. In fact, you've been acting this way for a while now, you've been making stupid decisions, its that Alice who's been changing you isn't it."

Ford: "Bill you're over reacting-"

Bill: "Argh! Oh Bill you're over reacting, Oh Bill calm down you're over reacting, reacting this, reacting that!"

Ford: "Oh please Bill, you're the one who's been acting strange. Ever sense I've meant Alice you've been having all these tantrums! I'm not a little baby I can take care of myself unlike you!"

Bill: "What do you mean!?"

Ford: "What do I mean? At the shack you've been nothing but a pain in the butt. You're the one who's always acting like a child Bill."

Bill: "No! I'm the one who's been trying to keep you out of danger! Protective!"

Ford: "What danger?!"

Bill: "Argh! You are a dumb ignorant stupid fool for a old man who wasted most of his life on science!"

Ford: "Argh! Well you are a weak harmless tiny little delicate idiot for a all mighty demon who's name is all over the multiverse! **Crrr! Little girl.** "

Bill: "Hey at least say it through your mouth you asshole!"

Narrator: "Bill's nostrils flared. Bill tried throwing fist at Ford's belly but Ford didn't feel a thing. Ford picked Bill up by his collar, they got in the car and went back to the shack. The both of them went to the basement. They didn't say a thing to each other for about 45 minutes."

Ford: "I'm sorry for the profanity."

Bill: "*Deep breathe*

Ford: " **Deep breathes Ford! Deep breathes!** Look Bill, I understand that you're just trying to look after me and all but I'm a grown man, I don't need your hel-"

Bill: "Hmmph. I can't believe you."

Ford: "What are you talking about?"

Bill: "I'm trying to protect you and junk...and all you do is...push me away!"

Ford: "Did you not hear a thing I just said! Why have you been acting like this!? One minute you're a child the next minute you're so...protective!"

Bill: "..."

Ford: "Spit it out!"

Bill: "I'm trying to show you that I'm not just a bad guy!...A dangerous being who destroyed his own dimension. A being that can destroy a planet with just a snap." Bill said with a smile on his face.

Ford: " **He's just making up excuses**."

Bill: "Argh! No I'm not! I'm trying to be good...for you. I'm trying to forget all the horrible things I've done."

Narrator: "Bill's face was a red tomato, tears fell down his eyes."

Ford: "I-didn't think-I-"

Bill: "I'm trying to forget...I'm trying to be good but...I can't stop forgetting all those horrible things I did. I miss my dimension so much, so much regret. I still have dreams about it...nightmares."

Ford: "Bill, I don't think you're a bad person."

Bill: "But you can never forget about the past can you?"

Ford: "I-I...mmmh... **I-I'm sorry.** "

Bill: " *Sniffs*...I'm so ugly when I cry."

Narrator: "After about 4 minutes Ford had an idea that might cheer Bill up."

Ford: " *Deep breathe* Bill."

Bill: " *Sniff* What is it?"

Ford: "Why are some fish at the bottom of the ocean?"

Bill: "Huh?"

Ford: "Because they dropped out of school."

Narrator: "Bill turned around so that Ford couldn't see his face. A little smile was on his face."

Ford: "Umm. What do you call a big number of arms?"

Bill: "Please stop. It's not going to work."

Ford: "An army."

Bill: "Hehe...Hahaha!"

Ford: "How do you make holy water?"

Bill: "Hehe. Please stop. You're not making me feel better."

Ford: "You get a pan..put water in it...and you burn the HELL out of it."

Bill: "Hahaha! You're so stupid."

Narrator: "Ford got up and sat on the same chair Bill was sitting in and placed his hand on Bill's cheek and wiped the tears away. Bill leaned on Ford's hand. A smile formed on Bill's face."

Ford: " **If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together.** "

Bill: "Hahaha! I can hear you."

Ford: "I know."

Narrator: "Bill leaned in, Ford immediately did the same. Their lips collided, they stopped for some air. Then they quickly leaned in for a deeper kiss. Ford had his hand in Bill's hair. Bill gripped Ford's back. The both of them fell out their seats and landed on the floor, they both laughed."

Bill: "Hehehe. Huh, what are we doing?"

Narrator: "They leaned in for one last kiss. About 30 minutes later the two of them fell asleep while they were still in that same position on the floor."

 **I went back and edit the chapter. I thought it was too cheesy so I changed it a bit. I still think it sort of is but I tried.**


	22. Chapter 19

It's been two and a half months. Bill has learned a lot about the life of being human, he even learned how to put pants on! Alice is back in town and today she's going to visit Ford and Bill to see how they've been. Bill is in the living room reading a book that he was surprisingly into. Ford was writing about Bill in Journal 3.

"Aye Sixer, how do I look with glasses?" Bill said with a deep voice. Ford rolled his eyes, he took a look at Bill ,he actually looks more mature with glasses. "They surprisingly look nice on you." Ford said nodding."Really!" Bill said with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Ken doll, you didn't do your chores." Stan hit Bill in the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Ouch, y-you hurt me, I'm going to tell my mommy. Mom!" Bill said childishly. Ford couldn't help but chuckle. "Why do you have to be so childish?"

"Well, I think he's fine the way he is." Ford said without looking away from his journal. "Says Bill's nerdy boyfriend." Stan said with his narrowed. "I'm not-we're not!" Ford developed a pink tinge in his face. "Aww, thanks Sixer." Ford gave him a little smile. "I need this place to be clean for the twins." Stan said. They heard a knock at the door that made Stan cringe. Bill opened the door to see Dipper and Mabel. "Huh! Bill, your hair looks so beautiful!" Mabel said. Bill's hair grew longer over the months. "What do you mean? It's still the same, isn't it?"

"Welcome back kids! So, how long will you two be staying here?" Stan asked. "Until the 26th, I can't wait for Christmas!" Mabel said. "Can we go Christmas shopping? Mabel continued. "Aye Stanford, can you take Mabel to the mall?" Stan turned to his twin brother. "...I don't see why not." Ford answered. "Can Bill come along?"

"Well..uh..I don't-" Mabel gave Ford the puppy dog eyes, same for Bill. "Of course, anything for my niece." Ford said with a nervous smile. "Yay!" Ford grabbed Bill's arm. "You better be on your best behavior."

"Okay mom." Bill said childishly.

* * *

They went shopping immediately. Mabel was wearing her newest Christmas sweater. Ford pushed the cart, Mabel was looking for a gift to give to Dipper and hoped it won't be same gift he'll give her...again, and Bill was holding Ford's hand. "Can I sit in the buggie?" Bill asked Ford.

"Bill, you're too old for that?" Ford said with a chuckle. "Well can I have a piggie back ride on your back?" Bill wrapped his arms around Ford before he could say anything. Some people around them giggled and some said "Aww." Ford looked around and noticed all the people staring at them, he blushed with embarrassment. "Bill get off my back." Bill followed Ford's command, he giggled with his hand slightly covering his mouth.

"Bill!" Mabel said. Bill immediately ran to Mabel to see what she needed. "What is it Shooting Star?" Bill asked bend over. "Are you getting a gift for Grunkle Ford?" Bill cringed, he turned his head to see Ford looking at a item from the shelf in his hand, a smile formed on Bill's face as he stared at Ford.

He looked back at Mabel. "Yes I am! But I don't know what to give him to be honest."

"Hmm...maybe all he wants for Christmas is you?" Mabel gave Bill a smile. "Huh. No. He deserves to have something better than...me." Bill said with his head down and small smile. "Aww, Bill-" Mabel said. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Maybe...jellybeans." Bill asked himself. "No...a new turtleneck to cover that tattoo?" Bill continued. "What tattoo?" Mabel asked Bill. "Nothing...Uh I should be able to think of a gift for Fordsy so easily." Bill was getting annoyed. He wanted to give Ford a very thoughtful gift. "Bill, its okay-"

"Bill do want to p-pick something out?" Ford asked. "Uh..yes! I'll go get it!" Bill ran through the mall to find the special gift he was going to get for Ford, he saw a pack of jellybeans so without hesitation he bought the jelly beans and hid them from Ford. "Did you get anything Bill?" Ford asked. "No, no, no, nothing at all!"

* * *

Ford and Mabel went back to the Shack, and socialized in the living room. Bill went to the forest.

"Lets see...What can I get for Sixer?" Bill walked through the forest. He punched a tree and fell on his knees. "Aw no, he probably got me something amazing and I got nothing."

"Bill." Bill jumped. "Oh, Shooting Star, what are you doing here?" Bill asked Mabel. "Bill, I'm here to help you."

"What should I give to Sixer for Christmas?" Bill turned his head to look at Mabel. "Well...maybe you could just ask him-" Bill felt so stupid. "Why didn't I think of that?"


	23. Chapter 20

While Bill was in the forest, Ford tried to find a gift for Bill. He thought about getting him food ,but he wanted to put more effort into Bill's gift. "Necklace...what..no, candy..no...deer teeth? Goodness gracious no." Ford kept on circling around the lab, until he heard someone coming downstairs. It was Dipper. "Hey Great Grunkle Ford, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything." Ford said with a smile. "Is Bill still evil? Did he do anything weird? Where is he now?!" The more questions Dipper asked the more paranoid he got. "Dipper, I can promise you that Bill has no intentions on hurting anyone ever again. He's a better person now." Dipper narrowed his eyes. "How can we be sure? What if he's planning on tricking you again?" Ford held Dipper's shoulders tightly.

"Dipper, please. Please understand. Bill regrets everything he did, and he is sorry. Trust me." Dipper lowered his head. "I understand."

"Thank you. Okay. In 5 minutes me and Bill will be putting up the Christmas decorations, Mabel will make the invitations, and the two of you will give them out." Ford let go of Dipper and went upstairs to wait for Bill.

* * *

Bill was sitting on the couch messing with his thumbs, he jumped off couch when he heard the snack machine open. Ford walked in the room wearing one of the Christmas sweaters Mabel made for him. "Okay, let's get starte-" Bill held up his hand in Ford's face, the gestured caught Ford by surprise. "Wait, I mean."

"Ford...What day is it today!?" Bill yelled out. "Huh, Bill don't scare me like that, I thought something serious happened. It's Sunday." Ford said with relief. After about 14 minutes, Bill and Ford were done putting up the tree. So they got started on up the lights.

"Do you want to use the red lights or the green lights?" Ford said holding them up. "How about...this one!" Bill pulled out some rainbow colored lights. "...Are you up to something?" Ford said with his eyebrow lifted. "Ohhhh no, no, of course not." Bill circles around Ford. Ford kept his focus on Bill as he circled around him. "I just want to use the red lights for something special, and I don't like the color green so..." Ford looked down to see himself tied up with the red lights. He fell on his butt and Bill laughed.

Ford tried to keep a serious face but he couldn't help but chuckle along. "...Bill, will you please remove the lights." Ford asked nicely. Bill sat down on his butt so that there faces were close. "And why would I do that?" Bill asked as he grabbed Ford's chin. "Because if you don't, you will. Be. Sorry." Ford said with a deep voice.

While Bill was distracted, Ford used his free hands to grab the edge of the lights. Bill saw something moving behind Ford in his vision, he quickly tried to react but it was too late. Ford pulled and he was set free. Bill tried to make a run for it, but Ford grabbed him and tied him up with the lights. "Say you're sorry." Ford said with his arms crossed.

"Never!" Bill said dramatically. "Then you leave me with no choice." Ford plugged in the the lights. Then he pulled out some candy he was saving for later and ate right in front of Bill. "Eh...can I have one?!" Bill asked. "Sure you can..if you say sorry."

"Never!" Ford shrugged and continued eating his snack. "You're making a mistake Fordsy." Bill said with big smirk. "Oh really." Ford said with a lifted eyebrow.

Bill morphed into a cat and jumped on Ford. "Ha!" Bill yelled. He crawled all over Ford like a squirrel. Bill changed back naked, thankfully he had the blanket from the couch to cover him. Ford tried to tickle Bill so he could get off of him, but it wasn't enough. Their noses touched. They laughed, but when Bill opened his eyes he saw a unpleasant look on Ford's face. "What's wrong?" He noticed that Ford was looking over the couch.

Bill got up a little bit to see what Ford was looking at. It was Mabel, looking right at them with her jaw touching the ground. "Shoot." Bill quickly slid off the couch like a snake to get his clothes on before Mabel could see his nude body. "Mabel...I didn't-we weren't-I'm sorry you had to see thi-"

"I new it...I new it! Oh my gosh this is amazing!" Mabel ran around the living room with joy. Ford and Bill were blushing with embarrassment.

"I gotta go tell Dip-" Ford quickly stopped Mabel before she could leave the living room. "Mabel, please do not, I repeat do not tell Dipper, he wouldn't understand..."

"Grunkle Ford, I'm sure Dipper would understan-Well...Yeah I see your point."

"Mabel promise me you won't tell Dipper." Mabel lifted her hand. "I promise I won't tell Dipper anything."

"Huh..thank you." Ford said with relief.

 **Eh, eh...Did ju like it...no..okay den, Well if y'all got any requests, you can message me**


	24. Chapter 21

It was finally Christmas, Bill was the first wake up. Bill slept beside Ford, he snuggled under Ford's chest. Every night, Bill would wait till Ford fell asleep so that he could hop in his bed and sleep with him.

Bill shook in excitement. "Sixer, Sixer, Sixer!" Bill shook Ford until he heard a groan.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Ford asked with his eyes narrowed.

"No time for that, Let's go to the tree! Now, Now, Now, Now!" Bill grabbed Ford and flew him upstairs to the living room.

"Hehehe. Slow down." Ford couldn't really see because he didn't have time to put on his glasses, luckily Bill grabbed them before he flew Ford upstairs.

Bill dropped Ford on the couch then he landed on the floor with his legs crossed. "Where's mine?! Oh sorry, here's your glasses."

"Hehehe." Ford put his glasses on and straightened them. "It's the biggest one."

"Huuuh!" Bill quickly flew around the present and unwrapped in six seconds. It was a piano, Bill's eyes sparkled like stars. "Uh-Uh-Uh...A piano." Bill ran his hands through the glorious instrument that he admired so much. He quickly grabbed Ford's present and dropped it in Ford's lap.

Ford shook it a bit then he unwrapped the present. It was the newest addition D, D, and more D. "My Goddess, where did-how did you get it?"

 _Soos told Bill about the new store that opened in town. A game store. Bill walked into the store, it was filled with weird big-eyed creatures, dramatic blurry men stuck in screens, and games of people with spiky hair or pixel characters inside. "What is this nightmare."_

 _There was a man wearing a shirt that said DBZ on it and a picture of a man with blonde hair and big bumps all over his body. "Welcome, to GameTop. May I help you with something?"_

 _"Hey, do you know that dust is dead human skin."_

 _"...No."_

"You don't wanna know, that place gave me the creeps." Bill said with chill down his spine.

"Thank you Bill, you put a lot of thought in this gift."

"Oh wait." Bill flew out the room. He came back with a paper filled with writing on it. He grabbed a chair, placed it in front of the piano, and started playing. "Out of the tree of life I just picked me a plum."

Ford leaned forward in his chair with wonder in his eye.

"You came along then everything started to hum. Still, it's a real good bet the best is yet to come."

The Pines twins ran downstairs with excitement. They stopped at the entrance of the living room when they heard the singing.

"The best is yet to come, and won't it be fine. You think you've seen the sun, but you ain't seen it shine...Aw Astros! That's all I wrote down."

"Bill that was nice. Oh no, you gave me two gifts and I only got you one. Is there anything else I can get you for Christmas Bill." Ford said pushing his hand through his hair.

Bill flew behind Ford and hugged him from behind. "Well there is one thing." Bill whispered something inappropriate in Ford's ear, luckily the kids couldn't hear him.

Stan took a loud and long sip of his coffee to get Bill and Ford's attention. "Are you done? Cause if you're not me and the kids can just open the presents downstairs."

Dipper lifted an eyebrow, wondering what Stan was talking about.

Bill stopped flying and sat down next to Ford on the couch. After everyone opened their presents, Dipper was writing pick-up lines on his arm and everyone else was getting ready for the Christmas party.

Bill wore a suave and classy outfit. Ford just wore his usual clothes.

It was a snowy day, it was 10:00, the party starts at 12:00. Bill, Ford, and the kids went outside to play in the snow.

Bill walked outside confused. "Ford, why is everything white? What's that falling out of the sky?" Bill said pointing at the ground.

"Hehe, that's snow, don't worry it's safe." Ford said with his hand on Bill's shoulder.

Bill took two slow steps forward into the snow. He fell forward on his face. "Ahh! It's cold! Kids be careful it's cold!"

Ford chuckled at the sight. "Bill, follow me. I want to show you something." Ford grabbed Bill's hand and took him into the forest. They stopped at a frozen lake. Ford took a few steps to see if it was safe.

"Why are you sliding on ice?" Bill asked with his head tilted.

"Because it's fun. Just come try it."

Bill ran on the ice and slid across the frozen lake. He had his arms up so that he could reach Ford. Thankful he reached Ford before he fell.

"Follow me as I move through the ice Bill." Ford held Bill in front of him. He tried to let Bill go so that he could do it himself but Bill wouldn't let go. Bill was slipping like Bambi on ice.

* * *

Dipper saw Bill and Ford walk off into the forest earlier, he was getting suspicious. "Mabel, what's up with Ford and Bill?"

"Who's Bill? Let's just play with the snow."

Dipper narrowed his eyes, looking at his sister with intense concentration. "Mabel, are you hiding something?"

"No, of course not. I don't hide things, who hides things? What's a thing?!"

"...You know what, I need to relax. I thought they were going on a mission without me."

* * *

Ford was beginning to slip because of Bill leaning on him. He tried to keep his balance but it wasn't enough and the both of them slipped. They both laughed until they heard a crack.

"Bill, carefully, get up."

"Okay...Boop." Bill flew off the ground leaving Ford on the ice. "Do you need help?"

"Yes, hurry." Ford heard more cracks in the ice.

Bill grabbed Ford and flew him back to mystery shack.


End file.
